Tied by Fate
by Hero-Hero
Summary: Francis and Arthur's parents decide to marry, so they are now forced to live together, despite their hate for one another. They are only getting along for both of their parents sake, but what will happen when they both start to fall in love? RATED M for later in the story. !Hetalia does not belong to me!
1. Arthur's beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters that are involved in it.

...

Tied By Fate: Chapter 1 - FRUK

My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am currently fourteen years old and I'm currently attending a high school in London. My father owns a large company so we get a great deal of income into our household, life was brilliant but all that changed quickly. My mother had a very frail and weak body, so she would become sick a lot. My father would always be on her side and wait for her to get better, but one day she became in credibly sick and passed away. About a year later the company filed for bankruptcy and was forced to close down, my father had nothing left. We moved into an apartment so that we could save money on gas, and I had to attend a new school while my dad when to look for a job. With his experience he found one pretty quickly, he got a job at an office building to help serve a few clients there.

While I attended school I got bullied, I wonder why there were so many damn French people there, and I hate them all. They piss me off, thinking that they can say whatever they want, like calling me 'bushy brows' and saying 'that's a nice sweater, did your grandma make it for you?' they are so inconsiderate, and rude! The bullying got very physical later on, but I don't want to go into detail on that. A year passed and my father lost his job again, the building was burnt to the ground, so everyone knew that they got laid off on the spot as they gazed at the burning inferno. My dad had enough income for us to stay at our current location without any problem, but my father was so devastated by the fire they he became an alcoholic. Every day I came home from school he was drunk and would start yelling at me for the most ridiculous reasons; I would hide in my room until night so that I could eat in peace without succumbing to physical abuse, getting beaten by a drunk is not pleasant. I took a part time job to pay for the food that I would eat since my father would rarely go grocery shopping.  
We were running out of money fast, so I recommend to my father that he should attend an AA (alcoholics anonymous) meeting. I arrived home from school hoping that it turned out well; when I arrived I found that my father had brought home a woman from the meeting that he attended. Being the gentleman that I am, I warmly greeted her, it seemed as though she had taken a liking to me, I'm glad I could make her feel comfortable… but I knew from the moment I saw her, I knew that she was a French woman. Luckily she was very kind, so I had no concern about her seeing my father. I'm glad that my father had decided to date again instead of greave over mother's death, just as long as he's happy.

After many months of looking for jobs my father got a job and was quickly moved to boss of the company. Everything was going great, that was until I heard that the woman also had a son, he was seventeen years old so he was close to my age, she hoped that he and I would get along, I'll just try and be as nice as possible and then nothing could go wrong. My father and I moved out of our apartment since she already had a house, she had a driver take us to her home… I always knew that she wore expensive looking clothes, but I didn't realize that she was a millionaire. I gazed in awe at the magnificent building, it was a beautiful sight! There was a large gate framing the view of the land space, there was a stone path that went through a small forest area then the path split into two different pathways that circulated around a large fountain in front of the large house. The house was a three story, with pillars at the entrance, there were some plant life groaning on the sides of the building, but it made it look more like a classic old style house with a modern twist. I looked around a bit more before I walked through the door, and found the main area with shiny flooring and wonderful red carpets throughout the area including the stairs, How much money did this woman have? This looks like a stereotypical aristocrat home, even my father was never this rich a few years ago. I looked above me and found an amazingly large chandelier glowing, it must have cost more than my old home, and my old home was anything but small. Across from the entrance was a large staircase where my father's fiancé walked down. They gave each other a deep kiss which was something I didn't really want to see, but I'm glad that my father is happy.  
"Oh, Arthur! I told Francis to wait for you upstairs to greet you, please be a dear and see him" She said, as the waiters took our bags. I accepted her request graciously and walked up the stairs to meet her son, all though I'm not entirely happy to do so.  
I opened the door and I immediately regretted it. He wore bright clothes and had wavy blonde hair up to his shoulders, his blue eyes met with my forest green ones. I have heard that most people are not that good at making first impressions but I'm certain that he wasn't planning it when he said "What a dull outfit, are you currently homeless?"  
I wasn't planning on being nice anymore "Oh I'm sorry, I'm not particularly into circus clothing like you are"  
We exchanged sharp glares, then as though on instinct we dashed towards each other clenching our fists preparing to beat the lights out of each other. I threw a fist aiming for his face and I missed just as he evaded my attack then he tripped me. By reaction of the fall, I grabbed what was close to me… unfortunately it was his sleeve, and I pulled him down with me as I hit the floor. I scrunched my face from the impact of the floor to the back of my head, I slowly opened my eyes only to find Francis over top of me pinning my wrists to the floor. I tried to lift them off, but I wasn't even able to make them budge in the slightest. There was a small smirk on his face "What's the matter Arthur?" He lowered himself to whisper in my ear "Do you love being forced down by a man?"  
A blushed creped onto my cheeks "Shut it you bloody twat! Get the hell off of me!" As much as I tried to get him off, he just wouldn't move. He chuckled at my attempt to escape as my blush intensified from embarrassment, then the door swung open and Ms. Bonnefoy walked in the door and gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. "F-Francis! You shouldn't be doing things like that with your half-brother!  
"My eyes widened in shock and apparently so did his. "Oh, I didn't tell you? Mr. Kirkland and I are going to get married!" Our faces just grew pale, and then we slowly looked at each other. "Be sure to play nice if you are going to mess around, ok?" Ms. Bonnefoy left out the door with glee not caring what we were doing or at least what it seemed to her that we were doing. Frankly we were too shocked to care about what she said, we continued to stare at each other in shock then we returned to our glares even darker than before.  
"Tea loving buffoon"  
"Sex pixie"  
Francis finally released me then taking his distance, I got up and walked to the door, I gave him a sharp glare before leaving to find my room. I refuse to let that 'wine loving tool' get the best of me, I won't ruin my father's hard work to get this far. How can I get along with that bumbling idiot, he insulted me first, there for I don't need to apologize for anything. It's not like I'm going to run into him often in this large house anyway, he seems like the type of person to go out a lot. I was quite impressed with my room; it had a large king-size bed with curtains surrounding it which were currently tied to the bed posts. Beside the bed was two comfortable chairs, it looked like a great reading area, there were two dressers across the bed room and there was a large mirror in between them, right across the door there was a pair of glass doors that led to a small but very nice balcony with a beautiful view of the backyard. I've never seen such a large garden before, it was covered in different kinds of flowers ad there was a fountain every few yards. There was also a garden for fruit and vegetables behind the flower area. I walked out to the balcony to admire the lovely view, just then I heard a knock from the bed room door. "Arthur it's me, may I come in?"  
"Oh Ms. Bonnefoy, please come in" I went back in my room and closed the balcony doors as she walked in; we took our seats on the chairs.  
"I hope the both of you are getting along well, I'm so sorry, he's very…affectionate with people he takes interest in"  
"Oh I see…" affectionate? Hardly! He's just a horny Frenchman born with a silver spoon in his mouth!  
"…Did you two have an argument?" She seemed a bit concerned. The question startled me a bit, I would say that it was much worse than an argument, but I didn't want her to worry too much.  
"I suppose we had a small dispute with each other…"  
"I hope you two get along well, I really want this marriage to work for your father and I"  
"I do as well,… I just want him to be happy" She smiled at my reply, and thanked me as she left through the door to be with my father. Asking for Francis and I to get along will probably start a war in the household, I don't really want to get along with him at all in the first place but if it's the only way that Ms. Bonnefoy can be happy with me then fine. I'm sure we can put aside out differences after we have a discussion just between the two of us. I'm not entirely sure if he wants to get along with me in the first place but I guess I can still try… I really don't want to see him right now though.


	2. Francis's beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters that are involved in it.

Tied By Fate: Chapter 2 - FRUK

I, Francis Bonnefoy, was not happy about the sudden engagement, my mother usually told me ahead of time when things went well to the point where it would be obvious that there would be wedding coming up soon. She didn't even tell me that she was seeing someone, this has never happened before, and what is even worse is that she was going to marry an Englishman. Those wild pigs should just say on the streets, they are such dull and dirty creatures, their accents was also unbearably horrible and irritating. What is even more unfortunate is that he had a son around the same age as me. What an ugly trench coat me wore, where's the color and the beautiful vibrant patterns? I will never understand what my mother sees in those people. My mother looks so happy now, so for her sake I will try and get along with him including my step-brother if I have to.

About 18 years ago, my mother lived in Paris, at the time she was a very successful business woman. She never had good judgment when it came to men, so she would get in trouble a lot. One day she fell in love with the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen, when they met they got along very well and eventually they started dating. They had sex occasionally, just like every couple in France but then they had an accident and then she got pregnant. Once he found out, he left her and she didn't want to get rid of the baby so she kept it. Around when she was pregnant, she began to date another man from England who was in Paris for a few months for a business trip. She decided to move in with him in London so she packed up her bags and left, despite her parents not agreeing with her decision.  
They lived comfortably together then I was born, and named Francis, my mother decided to use her maiden name 'Bonnefoy' instead of using her late or current boyfriend's last name. They decided to get married and soon after they did, she got her second child, she was a beautiful baby girl and they named her Janette. As years passed everything was lovely and peaceful, but my father's family never did approve of the marriage and so they were very cruel to us. During family reunions I would get bullied and sometimes beaten by my cousins and other family members. My mother had enough of it and suggested that we would never visit them again, and my father agreed for my sister and I's sake.  
I was attending my last few days as an elementary school student, I was bullied at my school, but it wasn't as bad as my father's family. One day I was called to see my English teacher on my last day just before I left to go home. I entered the room and he greeted my nicely as usual, then as soon as he locked the door behind me, I knew what was going to happen. I was mercilessly raped by my English teacher on the last day of school, I missed my bus and my father was concerned so he left to find me. He opened the door of the room to find me half naked, covered with sweat and tears. At that moment he knew what had happened, and brought me home. I lay down in my bed as he told my mother what happened, and then they phoned the police, they were luckily able to send him to jail. I spent the last few days in bed until I finally got over what had happened and my mother was beside me a majority of the time while my dad still went to work, since he had too. The bullying didn't get any better as I entered middle school but I still managed to keep high marks despite the problems I had.  
One day it was my sister, Janette's birthday so my father left with her to get ice cream, and they never came back. A few hours later we heard that they had both died from a collision of a drunk driver from a policeman, my mother stayed in bed I wept consistently for days, but I eventually accepted their death as the truth. Mama rarely ate anything; I knew she would end up dying if she continued to starve herself so I decided to try cooking. I never knew that cooking would be so much fun, I made crepes for my mother and I made them perfectly. When I walked in with that plate, I have never seen her that happy since Jeanette was born. She told me it was the best crepes she had ever eaten, I was so happy when she said that. From that day forward I began to try more difficult recipes and I mastered each dish with ease. She said that I had a natural talent and I should be very proud of it.  
Even the kids at school were impressed with my cooking and later the bullying died down. I was very happy with the way things were going, until the beginning of my last year of middle school. My mother was dating again, normally I would be happy since she had been depressed for about two years since father and Jeanette died. The man seemed nice, but I could tell that there was something wrong. He was very rich, and I mean very rich, and I did not complain about that. He was abusive though, and he would yell at my mother a lot and cause her to run away crying. I didn't understand why she wouldn't just leave him, but I later found out that she was so in love with him that she couldn't get out. Despite all that has happened, they decided to marry and the wedding was quite wonderful and lots of cute girls asked to dance with me. I was already quite a good dancer so I accepted all of their requests, and then I met Andree. She was a beautiful woman; she had long brown hair to her waist and blue eyes, along with a very sexy body. She was wearing a long deep blue dress that brought out her gorgeous eyes, and it wasn't long for her to take an interest in me. We chatted, danced and she brought me to a private room in the building where the wedding was held. That was when I had my first time with a woman, and it felt great, too bad it was a one night stand. I was left alone for a week while they left for their honeymoon; of course I still had servants around to keep me company.  
I spent most of my time in the kitchen, and I learned a lot from the chefs there, it wasn't just the food that was important; it was the presentation as well. What kind of plate to use, the sauces to decorate it, assorted vegetables and fruit to give it color and vibrancy. I loved learning about it so much, and I knew that my mother would love it if I became a chef someday.  
When my mother came back I noticed that she had a black eye, and I knew who caused it. She didn't seem to mind, but I'm still so worried about her for making bad decisions. My step-father left shortly after they arrived so that he could go drinking with his work friends. The next morning we were notified that he was brutally murdered in front of the bar that he went to. I shed no tears but my mother did, she wept and cried in her room, she was refusing food again. All the money went to my mother and I, she decided to stay in London until I finished school. My mother started to drink wine frequently and I became concerned, but it's not like she was constantly drunk… as far as I knew.  
I entered a high school in a different area; I'm used to dealing with strangers so it didn't bother me. Surprisingly, everyone there was very kind to me and I often got flirted with a lot, by men and woman. It didn't bother me in the slightest, there's always enough love from me for everyone. I often brought home different people monthly or weekly, my mother didn't mind, she just wanted me to do what would make me happy. I became known as the sex guru at my high school, and I was quite proud of that title. Finding a new partner wasn't difficult at all either, but some were more memorable than others. Around the end of my 2nd year, just before summer holidays a boy asked me out, I couldn't say no, he was just too cute. He had short dark hair, green eyes and big glasses, and he was so small too, he must have been a first year. He was so shy and quiet and he was embarrassed by the smallest things, he was just irresistible and I couldn't help but tease him. It wasn't hard to figure out how to have sex with a man, I have had enough experience of it from that abuse back in elementary school. I brought him to my room and we had quite a good time but, the relationship didn't last long. He soon said goodbye a few days later, he was forced to move away, and I would never be able to see him again. I knew he was so upset, so I gave him a big hug and a kiss before he left on his flight, with his parents unknown of the relationship that we had.  
Going through school was a breeze, the subjects were not complicated and I was already doing quite well in my Home Economics class, of course. It was summer again and I was now on my way to entering my last year of high school, and luckily my mother was not seeing anyone, but she was drinking far too much wine, I couldn't stand her doing this to herself so I suggested that she would go to an AA meeting to help, and thankfully she agreed. For the past few months everything was good, until I saw that man. I could read his personality just by looking at him; he was a very talented business man, a man who always knew what he was doing. Clearly a man that you wouldn't want to question since he had quite a large stature, it was rather intimidating.  
I greeted him kindly and he did the same, my mother told him to wait in her room. My mother and I went into a room up the stairs to discuss something, she told me that the man, Mr. Kirkland had a son close to my age, he was sixteen to be exact, and so he was a year younger than me.  
"What's his name, mama?" I asked  
"His name is Arthur, he's a very sweet boy, I'm sure you'll get along just fine with him"  
"You've met him?"  
"Of course, I've been dating his father for a long while now"  
"How long?"  
"A few months"  
"Oh… I see" I became nervous, I really hope that this doesn't turn into a disaster like the last few marriages. "When will I see him?"  
"He's here right now, the Kirkland's are staying here" she smiled happily  
"W-what!? Mama, you should tell me these things ahead of time!" I'm not prepared for this at all!  
"I'm sorry Francis; I just got so caught up in the moment that I forgot to give you the details"  
I sighed, when my mother gets excited she forgets the most obvious things.  
"Wait right here, I'll tell him to come up and meet you" She excitedly walked out the door.  
I wondered what kind of a person he would be; I hope he isn't big like his father… that would be rather scary. I looked out the window as I waited for him to come through the door. I heard the door knob turn so I spun around to take a look at our guest. He walked in the room, and for some strange reason, the moment I saw him, I hated him. It seemed that he felt the same way by the way he looked at me.  
"What a dull outfit, are you currently homeless?"  
"Oh I'm sorry; I'm not particularly into circus clothing like you are"  
How rude! My clothing is made by the latest and currently most popular designers! We exchanged sharp glares, then as though on instinct we dashed towards each other clenching our fists preparing to beat each other. He aimed straight for my face, but I dodged it easily and then I managed to trip him, I quickly assumed that it was my victory, but I didn't expect him to grab me and pull me down on top of him. He was defiantly a feisty one I'll give him credit for that, while he was dazed from the fall, I grasped his wrists holding him down to the floor just in case he decided to punch me. When he rid of his dizziness he tried to push me off of him, he was not very strong, he was much smaller than his father, and he must have gotten his body type from his mother. He was trying so hard to get away; his face was probably heating up from embarrassment, so I guess I'll try teasing him a bit.  
"What's the matter Arthur?" I lowered himself to whisper in his ear "Do you love being forced down by a man?"  
A blushed creped onto his cheeks "Shut it you bloody twat! Get the hell off of me!" He was squirming underneath me, I was trying my best to not laugh at his attempt, but his expression was just too funny that I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Then the door swung open and my mother walked in the door and gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth in surprise.  
"F-Francis! You shouldn't be doing things like that with your half-brother!" My eyes widened in complete surprise and so did Arthur's.  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? Mr. Kirkland and I are going to get married!" Our faces just grew pale, and then we slowly looked at each other. "Be sure to play nice if you are going to mess around, ok?"  
My mama left out the door with glee not caring what we were doing or at least what it seemed to her that we were doing. We were too shocked to care about what she said, we continued to stare at each other in shock then we returned to our glares even darker than before.  
"Tea loving buffoon"  
"Sex pixie"  
I released him and took a few steps back just in case he decided to attack again. Thankfully he just got up and walked to the door, not even hesitating to glare at me before he left. He is defiantly trouble, but I don't think he would want to see me anymore then he has too, which is perfectly fine to me. I gazed out the window for a few minutes wondering what I should do but I couldn't think of anything, as I turned to leave, my mother came in.  
"Francis, can we talk?" Her gentle tone caught me slightly off guard so with no questions asked I sat down.  
"What is it mama?"  
"Arthur told me that you two had a…small dispute" I held back laugh; we both knew that it was not a small dispute when you run at someone just to land a punch on your face.  
"Francis, please get along with Arthur!" She pleaded.  
I sighed with slight frustration as I ran my fingers through my hair.  
"I will try my best… but I don't think that he-"  
"He says he wants to get along with you too! His loves his father very much and wants him to be happy. Will you do the same for your mama?" I sighed again.  
"Fine, I will try…"  
"Oh thank you sweetie!" She hugged me placing a gentle kiss on my cheek before running back to her beloved.  
I placed my hand over my eyes; this is not going to be pleasant for me at all.


	3. When a Man Cries

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters that are involved in it.

Tied by fate: Chapter 3 - When a Man Cries

There was only a few weeks left until I start school again, and I never thought there would be a day when I would actually want to go to school instead of stay at home. Don't get me wrong, living here is great! It's peaceful, quiet, and the food always tastes delicious. It's just that I have to get along with some Frenchman, and I have to do it for my father's sake as well as Ms. Bonnefoy's. I have to admit that it's very difficult, I don't even know how to start a conversation with him, I can't keep holding it off like this, I need to talk with him and at least get along with him a little bit. Even the slightest improvement would be good, and then my father wouldn't have to worry about anything.

I ran into that frog more then I thought I would in such a large house, it was massive but I kept running into him in almost every hallway and every door that I opened, it's almost like he's following me. I know that Ms. Bonnefoy told the both of us to get along, but it's getting to be more difficult as each day passes, but for some reason we can't help but hate each other, but I have my reasons!…I suppose he has his too. I stood up from my chair and opened to door to leave my room, only to be face to face with that bloody frog.

"Francis"

"Arthur"

We continued to stare at each other, each of us thinking of what to say. I released a heavy sigh, nothing was going to happen if we stayed like this, and we would have to do it sooner or later. "Want to get this over with?"

His eyebrows furrowed but he nodded in agreement. I welcomed him onto my room then we both sat down in our chairs thinking of a way to release the tense atmosphere between us.

"Umm" We both started at the same time, which startles the both of us slightly. "You go first" I said.

"No, you go, it wasn't anything important" He replied. This was getting nowhere; the atmosphere was unbearable I need to do something to calm myself down. I remembered what my mother always did when she was bored or stressed, she would always make embroidery. I reached in a drawer beside my chair and pulled out an almost complete embroidery project that I had been working on, and for some reason this seemed to peak Francis's interest, he's probably going to tease me. My father never liked that fact that I did embroidery as a hobby; apparently it was far too girly for a man to do it. I put those thoughts aside, as I threaded my needle working on an incomplete section of a flower.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I looked up gazing at his questionable expression.

"It's embroidery, you git, haven't you heard of it?" I answered harshly.

"I knew what it was; I just wanted to make sure. I didn't think you would have similar tastes to an old woman" He teased with a smirk.

"Shut it! It's relaxing, and my hobbies are none of your concern"

He calmly stood up and walked to the back-corner of my chair to glance at what I have been working on.

"You may have a strange hobby, but you are very good at it" He seemed quite impressed with it.

"Thank you, I suppose" I paused for a moment "What are your hobbies?"

He walked back to sit on his chair then crossed his legs "Are you sure you want to hear that?"

I furrowed my thick eyebrows, I think I know what he's going to say "I assume your hobbies involve… 'Fooling around'?" By the way he was giggling I could tell that I was right.

"Of course, but that's not my only hobby" I braced myself for something worse than the hobby that I already knew of.

"I love to cook" My eyes widened. "You mean you have a 'normal' hobby?" I asked.

"How rude, my life doesn't revolve just around sex, you know" He pouted.

"Ahh I see, sorry." The atmosphere lightened up a lot more so it was an improvement. "What do you like to cook?"

He crossed his arms and furrowed his eye brows, trying to think of a few examples "I like to make anything, really, I love seeing my mother smile when I make something for her. You understand, non?" He smiled

I glanced at him then looked at the embroidery in my hands. "My mother would always work on embroidery while she was in bed, she usually taught me after school when she was well enough" I couldn't help but smile at the memories.

"What was wrong with your mother?" he asked.

"She was frail and weak, she would get sick most of the time, and usually my father had to work while she lay in bed. I usually had to take care of her after school until he returned; sometimes he wouldn't show up for a day or two. His work was very harsh and difficult so he would call every hour when he had the chance to make sure she was still ok. When she was bored she would work on embroidery, in the end I decided to try and learn it. In the end I turned out to do a better job than her and sometimes I had to help her with some parts." I couldn't help but laugh. "She would also tell me fairytale stories, most of them had a wizard fighting a prince, and in the end, both of them had a happy ending in their own way"

"Your mother sounds like a very kind woman" He smiled.

"She was…" I nodded, but my smile faded into a sad expression which caused him to be slightly concerned.

"What happened to your mother?"

"Her sickness got the best of her, she passed away two years ago" My voice unconsciously became soft as I fought back the tears that almost formed.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" he also wore a sad expression.

"It's fine don't worry about it" I opened the drawer beside me to grab a different colored thread for my embroidery. As I opened it, a picture of my mom and dad slid from the back of the drawer to the front.

It caught Francis's attention "Is that your mother?" he asked

"O-oh yeah it is" I grabbed the thread I needed and quickly closed the drawer. He didn't seem to make any comment on her, which made me feel a little more at ease.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes after that; he just kept staring at me. It made me uncomfortable, but I continued my needle work until I finally finished.

"Here" I shoved the completed handkerchief at him. He looked at me confused as he took it, gazing at the stitched cloth; it had beautiful red roses on each corner, with an incredible amount of detail on the sides, perfectly framing it.

"M-merci…it's very beautiful" he spoke quietly, as if he was unsure of what to say.

"It's nothing special, I suppose" I mumbled. Apparently that amused the damn Frenchman as he tried to hold back a laugh, as well as trying his best to hide his failed attempt.

"What's so funny, frog?" I glared trying my best to hide some of my embarrassment.

He stopped with him laughing then gave me a smile "Thank you for the gift, I'll be sure to find a special place in my pocket for it" With that said, he stood up and left my room in a good mood.

French people are weird; he'll probably toss the thing away anyway. I properly wound up the thread that I used, placing them in their own slots in my embroidery case. Before I closed the drawer I glanced at my parent's photo. Gazing at my mother's smiling face, unable to hold back the tears any longer. I pressed the photo to my chest as the tears continuously began to fall. I placed a hand over my eyes wishing for the tears to stop but in the end I just kept sobbing.

Just then Francis walked in and stared at me slightly surprised, I quickly wiped the tears away, but no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't stop flowing.

"What do you want?" My voice didn't come as clear or as harsh as I would have liked it too, I placed the photo back in the drawer then harshly closed it. When I turned to look at Francis, he was already standing in front of me, he looked concerned.

"Why are you crying?" He asked

"None of your business! Just leave me alone, it's no big deal"

"You're crying over your mother's death, aren't you?" My eyes snapped open.

"No! I'm not crying! Real men don't cry!" I denied.

"So it's wrong for a man to cry over the death of his mother? I find that strange"

"My father told me not to cry about it, so I won't!" The tears just kept getting worse, why wouldn't they stop? Before I could say anymore, I felt strong and warm arms wrap around me then pull me close.

"I don't really understand why your father tells you these ridiculous things, but I think that any man needs at least one day of mourning when the one they love dies. Your father would have been heartless if he didn't cry at least a little bit, don't you think? If you bottle up your emotions, then eventually it will not be able to contain anymore, and sooner or later it will overflow." He gentle grabbed my shoulders then pulled me away slightly to look in my eyes that turned red slightly from the crying. "Go ahead, I'll be here until you stop" He gave me a calm smile pulling me close again. I couldn't hold it anymore, the tears flowed even heavier and for the first time, I cried and wailed from the pain of my mother's death.

I may have either cried myself to sleep or blacked out, I don't really remember, but I felt a lot better than I did before. I finally felt at peace, looks like that frog was good for something at least. I woke up in my bed and it was the late evening, I won't be getting any sleep tonight… I lifted myself from the comfortable bed and opened the drawer that contained the photo of my mother…or at least what I thought. The photo of my mother was gone, and only one person could have taken it. I ran out of my room to look for him, hoping that he didn't do anything to the photo.

-Chapter end-


	4. Getting Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters that are involved in it.

Tied by fate: Chapter 4 - Getting Along

I was in my room holding the beautiful handkerchief that Arthur made. I admired every stitch that was threaded into the cloth, the fabric felt so nice against my face. He's the type that used harsh words to hide his feelings I suppose, the way he blushed when I complimented his needle work was just too cute, and I couldn't help but laugh. It's almost like he's a completely different person when he talks about his mother though, he looks so calm. He loved his mother very much; it must have been difficult for him when she passed away…. As I got lost in my thoughts, my mama walked in.

"Oh, Francis where did you get the handkerchief?" She asked

I turned to notice that my mother was standing behind me. "Arthur made it and gave it to me" I smiled

"That's so sweet of him! You should do something for him too!"

"I suppose…" I don't know what I could do for him, I can't think of anything.

"Before I forget, at the end of the week, it's the wedding ceremony!" She announced.

I was taken by surprise, weddings take months to plan, and she plans on doing it in one week? I just can't see her doing it. "Are you sure you can do all of that work in one week, mama?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Richard (Arthur's father) will do most of the work, but he told me to find clothes for you boys, and a dress! I'm so excited!" She was practically jumping for joy.

I sighed, of course, it was obvious that her future husband would do all the work while she did the simple things; she's not very reliable when it comes to hard work. "Thank you for telling me, mama. I will go and tell Arthur for you"

"Merci, sweetie~" she ran up and kissed my cheek before she skipped into the hallway humming a happy tune. My mama is such a ditz that it's unreal, but I still love her. I gently placed the handkerchief on my dresser before leaving to tell Arthur the sudden news; the hallways were quiet as I made my way to his room.

I opened the door to his room forgetting to knock, I gazed at him holding the photo with his mother in it, pressing it against his chest, and tears were streaming down his face, looking shocked from my sudden intrusion. He tried to wipe away his tears but it was quite ineffective "What do you want?" His voice shook slightly, and he placed the photo in the drawer slamming it shut. I noticed that he tried to sound intimidating, but it was quite ineffective.

Is he still grieving over his mother's death? "Why are you crying?" I asked

"None of your business! Just leave me alone, it's no big deal" He replied loudly, he's using his harsh words to distance himself from me.

I don't like invading in people's privacy all that much when it involves someone's death but this must be really bothering him if he continues to keep crying in front of me. "You're crying over your mother's death aren't you?" His eyes widened, I must have gotten it right.

He still continued to deny it. "No! I'm not crying! Real men don't cry!" That's a strange reply; I certainly didn't expect something so childish.

"So it's wrong for a man to cry over the death of his mother? I find that strange" just what was he taught when he was younger?

"My father told me not to cry about it, so I won't!" I figured as much, his father is so cruel to say something like that to his son. He just needs to be comforted and cry out his pain because he had not done it earlier, and his pain is becoming unbearable to him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly, I don't really know what to say to help him through this, but I can at least say what I think he should do, and maybe he would take my words to heart.

"I don't really understand why your father tells you these ridiculous things, but I think that any man needs at least one day of mourning when the one he loves dies. Your father would have been heartless if he didn't cry at least a little bit, don't you think? If you bottle up your emotions, then eventually it will not be able to contain anymore, and sooner or later it will overflow." I gently pulled him back to gaze at his face, the tears still continued to run down his face, but what took me by surprise was that I never realized how beautiful his eyes were. The green orbs shined like rare jewels and the tears continued to make them sparkle. "Go ahead, I'll be here until you stop" I smiled. I expected him to at least yell and throw me out, but instead, the stream of tears intensified and wrapped his arms around me wailing and sobbing. It must have hurt so much to keep his pain inside for so long. I heard the crying slowly come to an end, only to find that Arthur fell asleep, with I slightly saddened expression, I picked him up bridal style and gently placed him on his bed.

He was surprisingly very light, but then again he was quite smaller then me even though we were somewhat close to the same height. His face looks so relaxed right now, I walked over to the drawer to find the picture that he kept, and then I sat on the edge of the bed comparing him and his mother. He has a baby face like her, he also has her eyes and body frame too…the more I looked at him; my desire to touch him grew. It's ok if I touch him a little bit; I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon, I thought to myself. I reached forward, cupping his cheek then slowly dragging the hand across his skin, down his neck, then stopping at his collar bone. His skin was amazingly smooth, I lifted the same hand to feel through his hair, it was naturally messy but it was light and it was so soft. I glanced down at his small and tender lips, my hand left his hair then planted itself beside his waist on the bed, I brought my other hand up to run my finger along the sensitive skin, leaving the photo on the chair beside me. His lips were also soft, as I lost myself in my thoughts, I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, kissing him gently. His lips felt perfect against mine, but before I could go any further, I stopped myself. He's so helpless and cute when he's asleep, if I stay longer I may do something I might regret. I lifted myself off the edge of the bed to put the picture back, as I reached for it and then I accidentally knocked it off the arm of the chair, thankfully it fell on the cushion. As I reached to grab it again, I noticed quite a bit of writing on the back. I brought it close to read it only to find that it was a recipe for a cake, and some of the ingredients were quite different from a usual cake.

My mother said that she wanted me to give something back to Arthur; I may as well try this recipe. I hope he doesn't wake up before I put the picture back, but I'll worry about that later, right now I want to see what kind of a cook his mother is for her to make her own recipe. I took one last look at Arthur's sleeping face before leaving the room to head to the kitchen; thankfully no one was in the kitchen when I walked in. I placed the picture on the table and washed my hands, I looked for all of the measuring equipment and ingredients that I needed and began to cook. It was turning out very well, and it smelled great, and it wasn't even in the oven yet, I'm getting so excited. I poured the batter in a cake pan then placed it in the oven, setting it at the said temperature and time. While I was waiting for it to finish cooking, I cleaned the dishes that I used. Finally the cake was finished, I took it out of the oven and placed it on the stove top to cool, and at that moment Arthur came in with a worried face, he was probably looking for the picture. This was not going to end well, since I took it without even asking him. I expecting him to yell at me, but instead he gazed at me then the cake, and then the photo that was on its face, showing the recipe.

"You made my mother's cake?" He asked.

I took this as my moment to apologize "I'm sorry, I was curious to find out what kind of a cook your mother was"

He crossed his arms putting on a slightly angry expression. "Normally I would have beaten the daylights out of you for taking the picture…but I can see that your intentions were not bad, so I won't hurt you." He passed then gave me a sharp glare. "He this better not happen again" He warned.

I nodded my head, thankfully he wasn't too angry. He took the picture and placed it in his pocket, and then he gazed at the cake, taking in the wonderful aroma. "My mother made this cake for me on my birthday every year; after she passed away I tried to make it myself but…"

"What happened?"

"It would keep getting burnt or explode in the oven" He placed his hand over his face as though he was ashamed.

I just looked at him in shock "How can a cake explode!? How is that even possible? You did use the ingredients in the recipe, right?"

"Well I didn't have all the ingredients, so I just decided to improvise" he mumbled

"I don't even want to know what you used to improvise" I said. "What did your mother use for frosting?"

"She just used icing sugar and milk, so I guess anything would be good with it"

I took out a bowl and some icing sugar and other kinds of ingredients. "I can make a raspberry icing, would that be ok?" I asked

"Sure that sounds good" I replied. As I made the icing he continued to stare at me, and the icing that I was stirring, I suppose teasing him wouldn't be a bad idea right now.

"Are you falling for me, Arthur?" I winked.

"No bloody way in hell, fool!" He replied harshly. I could only laugh at his sudden reply.

"What's so funny, you stupid git!?" I he yelled.

I continued to laugh "If you get rid of all the curses that you use, then you would be so cute" He certainly didn't like that; he continuously cursed and swore at me for the past few minutes. I just smiled and took it as the fact that he was embarrassed, and the more I smiled the more angry he got. He's so weird, but he's fun to tease, I'm glad that I can have him as a brother, it will be so much less lonely with him around to keep me company.

As he continued so yell at me, I spoke in a gentle voice "Arthur" his yelling seemed to stop and he stared at me with a slightly confused but still furious face. "I'm glad I have you as my brother" I smiled.

His furious expression seemed to have melted away and changed into something slightly coy. "I guess I'm happy to have you as mine, too" he spoke quietly. Looks like getting along with each other won't be as difficult as I thought it would be.

I walked over to the cake that seemed to have cooled off enough for the icing to be poured onto it. Once that was finished, we each took a piece of cake and ate it together, and I was the most delicious cake I have ever made.

I placed the cake in the fridge after I properly covered it to prevent it from drying out, then we did the dishes together, of course I couldn't stop myself from teasing him a majority of the time. He would get angry each time as well, which didn't surprise me, he has such a short fuse, it was just too funny.

Once we finished washing the dishes "Francis, why did you come into my room?" I froze for a moment, and then I remembered why I walked in on him.

"Ahh, my mother came into my room saying that the wedding was going to be at the end of the week, so I went to tell you myself. I'm glad my mother didn't see you crying like that, she would have panicked" Oh, I didn't want to bring up the crying incident again, but he didn't seem angry about it at least.

"I see, my father would most likely be planning most of it" He got that right.

"Yes most likely, my mother will be choosing our outfits for the wedding as well, so we don't really get to control anything"

"Oh…." he furrowed his eye brows.

"Don't worry, my mother may seem useless, but she has an amazing fashion sense and she knows what looks good on everyone just from a glance" I explained.

He sighed but nodded, he still seemed a little unsure about it, but there was nothing I could do about that. As we both exited the kitchen I was about to walk to my room, but then Arthur clutched my sleeve. I turned my head to look at him to only find his head bowed, attempting to hide the blush that took over his face. "U-umm, thank you… I guess" he spoke in a gentle and quiet tone. I couldn't hold back my smirk, from hearing those sweet words from him; I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"W-what are you doing, let go!" His voice shook, he was probably startled.

I pulled away and took a few steps back, noticing the intense redness of his face. I smiled "I'm sorry, you were just too~ cute~, I couldn't help myself." I teased, and then I ran to my room with an angry Englishman on my tail, throwing random curses at me. We are going to get along just fine in my opinion.


	5. Suits, hats and dresses

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters that are involved in it.

I'm sorry, not much happening this chapter, i was gonna have them kiss a few times, but love doesn't happen that fast and i want this story to be realistic... or at least close to it XD

this chapter is cute so i hope you enjoy it, i want them to fall in love but i cant do that yetttt! =3=

ah, and for those who are reading my other story, sorry i haven't updated, i love this story so much more XD I'll see if i can get something up there too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

Tied by fate: chapter 5 - Suits, hats and dresses

I laid asleep in my bed, having a pleasant dream about my mother, only to be woken up by a knock at the door. "umm… Mr. Kirkland? It's time to get up and go shopping with Madame Bonnefoy soon" Lily is usually the maid that is assigned to wake me up, she has long, braided, dark brown hair draping on one shoulder and large round glasses, she's a bit plain but pleasant to look at, she has beautiful big, brown eyes. She's very timid and cute, it's so unfortunate that she's married to someone else, the lucky git.

"Alright then, thank you" I spoke. She smiled and quietly closed the door. I lifted myself off the comfortable cushions and proceeded in getting dresses for something that i would predict to be disastrous. I suppose that Ms. Bonnefoy would want me to dress nice, since I'm going to be shopping with someone of…higher class. I have no idea what to wear though, all of my clothes are cheap because i would be the one buying them with my money from my part-time job. I guess I could wear a jacket, but all of my jackets are not exactly fashionable…what should I do? I don't really care but, for someone like Ms. Bonnefoy, she would make a very big deal out of it.

As I lost myself in my thoughts of what I should do, Lily came back with a box. "Mr. Kirkland, umm Ms. Bonnefoy gave you some clothes to wear for today" I sighed with relief, she placed the box on the dresser, I thanked her as she walked to the door, she took a shy glance and smiled. I walked to the dresser then opened the white box, i was expecting something French and obnoxious, thankfully she took in the fact that I don't really like showy clothes as much as that frog. The outfit was a regular white buttoned up shirt, with a forest green sweater vest. A black tie and black trousers brought the outfit to completion as well as the brown shoes. The outfit fit me perfectly in size and personality, looks like Francis was right about his mother finding suitable clothes for someone, but it was a bit embarrassing stepping out in such an outfit, I wasn't used to wearing clothes this expensive, it's been so long since then. I fixed my hair the way I usually did then released in a heavy sigh, and walked out the door not expecting Francis to wait for me just outside my door.

He glanced at me moving his eyes up and down my body. "That outfit appeals to your flawed personality perfectly" He smiled, therefore I smacked him on the head. "Ouch, I was just giving you a compliment" He pouted while rubbing the bruise.

"That was hardly a compliment, frog" I huffed. I took a step back to take a look at what he was wearing, "Those clothes certainly match those of a perverted Frenchman"

"How rude, I am defiantly not a pervert, I'm just a man who wants to show my love to the world~" I nearly gagged from the sparkles in the background as he said that. He was wearing a white jacket that he didn't even button up, with a dark red shirt underneath, a few buttons were open at the top showing off some of his collarbone. He wore black dress pants with black leather shoes, he looked really good in it, but as if I could say that.

"Like what you see?" he smirked

"In your dreams, git" I averted my gaze away from his direction. "When is breakfast? Are we eating out?" I asked

He smiled despite my rudeness "Oui, my mother wants to show you a certain place that she loves to go to in the morning when she has time"

"Is it high-class?"

"Not really, it's mostly casual. Are you nervous about this?"

I flinched slightly "N-not really" I furrowed my eye brows as he chuckled and gently patted my head.

"Do not worry, my mother took you into consideration for where we are going to eat" He smiled as he pulled his hand away.

I sighed with relief, it wasn't going to be as much of a disaster as i thought it would be. I heard footsteps behind me, as i turned around i saw Ms. Bonnefoy, she was wearing a beautiful red dress ending just above her knees, it suited her perfectly, and as usual she had her blonde hair tied up in a stylish way. She stopped in front of us to gaze at our outfits and especially the one that she chose for me. "Oh Arthur you look so adorable!" She squealed with excitement, i smiled at her, somewhat embarrassed at her choice of words. "U-umm thank you, i suppose" I glanced away from her gaze as my cheeks heated up. I didn't expect to be hugged by her and Francis "So cute!" They both said. The fact that Francis jumped in and started saying that too didn't make me feel any better.

…

We left the house and stepped inside a nice black limousine. After about fifteen minutes we made it to our destination, and as soon as i glanced at it, i knew where this was. "My mother worked here when she was younger" Ms. Bonnefoy and Francis both turned their glances to me as i continued gazing at well-built restaurant. It's called "Rose's Tea and Breakfast House"

"Really Arthur? One of my classmates from school worked here, I used to come here all the time to see her" she said. "What was your mother's name?"

"Amy"

Her eyes widened then she grasped me by the shoulders "Your mother was my classmate?!" He sharply gazed at me as if she was taking in my facial details "Why didn't I see it earlier!? You look so much like her too" Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by Francis gently tapping her on the shoulder "Mama, you can let go of him now" She glanced and him then turned to me blinking a few times, then realizing that she was holding me in an uncomfortable way. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologized multiple times after that all though I kept telling her that it was ok.

As soon as I walked in, all the staff recognized me and ran towards my direction "Arthur!" they shouted as they all huddled close to me. One of the waitress' turned around and saw Ms. Bonnefoy, "oh Ms. Bonnefoy, we're so sorry! "

she giggled "It's alright, he's with me, so I don't mind"

"Wow your living with her, Artie?" One of the waiters teased

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I shouted at him, he only laughed at me, as usual. This man is Rick, he's working here while he attends university, he should be almost done university by now. He has short, slightly messy black hair, he's like a big brother to me. It's unfortunate that I can't see him as much as I used to, but I'm glad to see that he's fine.

"Hurry up Iggy, I bet Rose wants to see you too" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back room as I cursed at him for calling me another one of those stupid nicknames. Francis and Ms. Bonnefoy could only laugh and wave as he dragged my away.

…Francis POV...

I stood there with my mama laughing as Arthur got dragged away by one of the employees he seemed to know quite well from back then. A waitress led us to a nice table then we ordered our drinks then waited for Arthur to return. "I seriously didn't think that her son would turn out to be so cute…" my mama said.

"You know that she passed away, right?" I asked.

she turned to me " yes, she was such a kind woman, may her soul rest peacefully in heaven" she spoke with a sad expression. "She was always good at predicting things, she even predicted her own death, she was so strange"

I found it surprising that Arthur's mother had such an impressive ability, it's so unfortunate that she didn't prevent it.

Arthur came out while yelling at that dark-haired man to get back to work. Arthur quickly found us and decided to sit next to me, then asked the waitress for some tea. "Fun seeing familiar faces?" I smiled.

"Not really" He replied, but I could see the smile tugging his lips.

We ordered our food and it was very delicious, I defiantly should come here more often.

We paid for our food and left for the mall, my mama's favourite place to be, pretty much everyone in each clothing store knew her. When the limo stopped in front of the doorway, we all walked in. It was a very nice mall, there was a ridiculous amount of windows and flowers, but it felt very peaceful as usual, although I have been here enough times to know the location of each store by memory. Arthur probably has never been here before, judging by the astonished expression on his face.

"This is not a mall, this is a castle!" His eyes widened in surprise from the beautiful, but very large seven storey mall. There was so much natural light that it seemed unreal, and it looks as though only the rich and famous people shop here by the look of their clothing and some butlers following them around.

"Okay, lets start shopping!" Ms. Bonnefoy spoke excitedly. She grabbed Arthur by the wrist pulling him along, I chuckled to myself as we made our way to a suit store that my mama loved to go to more than any other store, she loves buying me suits even though I don't really like them too much. Both men that were currently working there knew they were in trouble when she walked in. They followed her around the large suit store with unhappy faces, holding on to pieces that she picked up for the two of us, who decided to take a seat near the change room area. When the men thought they were done after half an hour of following, they remembered that there was another floor above. With a heavy sigh, the men hung the clothes up on a clothing kart with the rest of the large amount of suits that she picked out. I feel sorry for those poor souls having to carry all those clothes, my mother really doesn't need to pick out this much. it will take us at least two hours for the first kart, she's getting carried away with her shopping spree again. Arthur only glared at the ridiculous amount of clothes that he had to try on, he had at least a quarter more than me. My mother must adore his petit body, thankfully when she comes back she goes through the ones she picked out that take out the stuff she doesn't want us to try wearing anymore. She did just that, ninety-five percent of the clothes she picked out were put back. She's such a horrible customer to do such a thing to the employees, but she never really paid much attention to them anyway, she was always too caught up in her own activities to notice that they had feelings. In the end she gave me two suits to try on and Arthur had five, when we were about to enter the change room, one of the women there said that there was only one room available at the moment, and it seemed as though everyone there had a larger amount of clothes than us to try on.

"You're brothers correct? If so I suppose that you to wouldn't mind sharing a room?" she asked shyly.

Before Arthur could object I spoke first "Of course we wouldn't mind" I replied with a bright smile. Frankly, Arthur was too shocked to even deny what I said and then I dragged him in with our clothes and the door closed shut. I probably locked myself in my death chamber, but it was just so worth it. First, Arthur studied the spacious changing room, it was almost half as large as my room back at home, the clothes we had to try on were already hung on the hooks attached to the wall. He slowly turned his head to me giving me quite a deadly glare, but I only smiled back.

"You're dead" he told me.

"Only if you use your lovely hands, mon cher~" I playfully teased. The furious Englishman then threw a punch aiming for my face, of course I managed to stop it easily, I caught his fist in my hand as my free hand grasped his wrist on his other, if he used the other fist against me. "You're so violent, Arthur" I giggled at his attempt to escape from my firm grip.

"You bloody git! Let go already!" Thankfully the walls were sound proof… for certain situations that happen in change rooms. I released his hands from my grasp, then firmly grabbed onto his shoulders pressing him against the wall.

"Your clothes come off first" i whispered pervertedly in his ear, I said that just for the fun of it. All though i expected him to get embarrassed and yell at me, I did not expect him to stay silent and he was trembling slightly. I pulled back and gently grabbed his chin lifting his head to gaze at his hidden expression. He was starting to cry, did I scare him? I felt guilt pierce my heart, the moment I saw those tears. "I-I was just joking" I laughed a little to brighten up my words, as I backed away and gave him some space.

He blinked a few times as though he was confused, then wiped the tears from his eyes "It's alright, I knew that…" his voice was slightly shaky.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"oh, n-no! I'm fine…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I can wait outside until your done" I suggested

He shook his head "It's ok, you don't have to" He clutched the bottom of his shirt tightly, avoiding eye contact as he attempted to hide some of the blush in his cheeks.

I couldn't control myself any longer, I quickly walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him "You're Just too cute!"

"Stupid frog! I'm not cute! I'm a man!" he shouted. I laughed as he began to ferociously pull away from me, banging his fists against my chest trying to get me to pull back as well, it barely hurt, but I decided to pull back anyway. Just as he began to step away, the back of his foot hit an expensive cushioned stool, causing him to fall backwards. Surprised, he caught hold of my wrist pulling me down with him. As well fell back, I wrapped an arm around the back of his head to protect him from a head injury. I quickly recovered from the impact, wincing slightly from the pain as my arm hit the back wall. I looked at Arthur to see if he was alright, I ended up looking straight into his eyes, I gazed deeply into his forest green orbs. He was just as surprised as I was, we were both in a very strange situation and we both didn't move. I didn't know what to do next, I guess I could get off of him, but his legs were hooked around mine preventing them from moving. We kept our eye contact as thoughts ran through my head, he gave an embarrassing expression, almost pouting. That face was just too adorable to ignore, I moved myself forward to capture his lips, but i stopped since he looked a bit afraid, so I laid my forehead onto his shoulder instead.

"I don't understand you" he spoke quietly, I gave him a confused look. "You could take me if you wanted to, so why are you acting like this?…You're so full of contradictions"

"What are you saying? I would only do something like 'that' if the other person felt the same way, i'm certainly not the type of person that would do something so cruel as to take someone by force…. Is that why you were almost crying earlier?" I asked. Arthur frowned slightly as he turned his head to look away, as though he was ashamed.

"Don't worry, I would never even think of doing something like that to you. We're going to be family, remember? So you don't have to worry about stuff like that" I smiled.

We regained our eye contact, then he showed me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. For some strange reason it made my heart skip a beat, it was like I was gazing at an angel.

"A smile suits you so much more than a grumpy face" I teased as I poked his cheek.

"shut up, frog" he mumbled as the blush in his cheeks darkened as he brought back his 'grumpy face'"

"Cute~" I grinned

"Shut up already!"

I pulled away from him and then we tried on the suits, I wasn't allowed to look at him, of course. I never took him as the type to be self-conscious about his body, but don't think that, that was the problem. I don't think that he trusts me just yet, and I didn't expect him too either. I feel like an idiot for even attempting to kiss him, but I felt that I just had to, the temptation was so strong. Oh, but that smile…it was so beautiful, his eyes gave out a heavenly glow, it was almost as though room brightened up as well. I shook my head to rid of the ridiculous thoughts, why would I want to kiss him anyway? He's a british man, and I never even wanted to even look at people like him anyway. As I processed doubtful thoughts in my head, I decided to try taking a peek anyway. He had his shirt off, showing the creamy, smooth skin on his back, he didn't have much of a 'manly' figure, but he was so beautiful, I could just stare at him for hours. He was thin, but in a good way, and he didn't have broad shoulders like most men did. He is so small, he's probably embarrassed from his girly figure, so cute. A body like that, is something that he should be proud of, I never thought a man could ever be considered; beautiful before.

…Arthur POV...

I finally managed to get out of that change room with that stupid git, why does he keep calling me cute all the time?! I furrowed my eye brows as I walked toward Ms. Bonnefoy with Francis.

"All the suits look fantastic, so which one are you going to buy? It better not be all of them, mama" Francis spoke slightly glaring at his mother. We were so busy talking that we actually forgot about the suits.

"How did you know I was going to do that!?" she asked, but Francis only sighed in response. "Very well then, which ones do you want?" she pouted.

Francis pointed to the one he wanted and I did the same, all though they kind of looked the same to me and I didn't really care what I wore. We had to put them on again so that they could be tailored, it was quite an irritating process. Once we finally got out of that store, I thought I was done with this huge place, but boy was I mistaken.

"Come boys, we still have to buy your costumes and I have to find my wedding dress" She smiled

Francis didn't even seem effected by her words. "what are the costumes for?" I asked.

"Ahh.. my mother always loved to go to Masque Balls, she would get so excited; therefore she's making her own"

"Does your house have a ball room?" I asked

"Ah, no it doesn't. One of her friends owns a nice, but very large building, there's a ball room and bed rooms for all the guests"

"Oh I see"

Ms. Bonnefoy found two incredibly expensive Pirate style costumes and she didn't even bother to look at what else was around her, there was one for both Francis and I. Mine had a long red coat and Francis had one that was similar but, it was a light blue. He has some pink roses in his fluffy hat which looked so girly, but it did look nice when he put it on. It fit him so well, with colour and design, of course he said the same about my costume, it was more 'cool' then 'pretty' like Francis's.

After the costumes were bought we headed out to the wedding dress store, and it took such a ridiculous amount of time, it's exhausting. Francis got bored and decided to pick up some girls while he was there, I refused to watch such a thing though, I was thinking about what happened in the change room. As much as I hate to admit it, he is very handsome, but I'm defiantly not gay so that wouldn't matter anyway. When he practically pinned me down on the cushioned stool back there, I never realized how lovely his eyes were, like an ocean. Almost at that moment, Francis turned to look back at me, I quickly shifted my gaze else where though, but I did take a quick look at him before finding something else to stare at. Ms. Bonnefoy was trying on her ninth dress. She looks good in everything so I don't know why she was having such a hard time finding one dress. An hour passed since then and she was still trying on dresses, Francis came back and sat next to me, releasing a heavy sigh. Looks like he was officially bored as well, and I don't think she's even half way done. While she was looking through the racks for another dress, Francis went up to talk to her, I wonder what they are talking about.

When he came back, he had a smile on his face, so I hope it's good news. "Mama allowed us to look around while she was searching for her dress, let's go" He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the store with him, it was better than staying in here anyway.

"Where are we going?" He stopped walking, then turned to look at me

"Anywhere you want to go is fine, I've been here more than enough times"

I nodded and looked around the area, I found a strange hat store that peaked my interest. "How about there?" I pointed.

He accepted and we walked into the store that had thousands of shelves and millions of hats. I found the most absurd hat I have ever seen, it was a sun-hat but the diameter of it was impressive, it was almost the size of an umbrella. It looked stupid, who would buy this?

…Francis POV…

Hats of the rich and famous were always outrageously idiotic looking, and it seems as though Arthur found a very interesting one. I walked up to him and took the hat off the mannequin head and placed on him.

I tried his best to hold in my laughter, but it failed. Of course i got a glare from him, and a slight blush; he gets embarrassed so easily. I couldn't help but smile as he tried to hide his face with the hat, but I didn't expect him to smile. I placed my hands on both sides of the large hat, I pulled the edges forward shielding the view from anyone watching from any side of us.

Our eye contact was immediate, but Arthur seemed surprised from my movements. "What the hell are you doing?" He tried to turn his eyes elsewhere, but the hat's current position made it difficult to do so.

"Why do you have so much trouble keeping eye contact?" I smiled.

"Shut it, you git! your face is too close!"

"Do you think I'm going to kiss you?" I teased.

His eyes widened and his blush turned into a darker shade "N-no, absolutely not!"

I placed his hat back on the mannequin head, then wrapped my arm around him, holding him by the waist as I placed other hand on his cheek, gazing deeply into his eyes; such a beautiful green. I slowly moved my lips closer to his, while he was trying his best to pull away from me. I leaned in close enough for the tip of our lips to touch, then I pulled back and stepped away. He stared at me in great confusion as the dark red blush on his face started to fade away slowly.

"You look so cute" I winked.

It only took a mere second for him to scream at me in rage, as he chased me through the mall.

…Arthur's POV...

I probably chased that bloody git for a few hours, who knew he had such stamina? Of course in the end I was the one who got too exhausted to continue, he just walked up to me and patted my head; laughing, he didn't even break a sweat.

In the centre of the mall there was an extremely large fountain, i was massive! it was bigger then the one in front of our current home. I looked at Francis from the corner of my eye as he gazed at the fountain, then he did the same. I quickly looked away trying to hide this stupid blush that keeps being plastered onto my face. I felt a poke on my shoulder. "Do you want to sit down for a bit?" he asked.

"I suppose so" I replied. We sat on the very comfortable bench gazing at the water works, the sound of the water was very calming. I gazed to look at Francis who simply closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the water. It's not as though he's a bad person, he's a perverted, French git, but not a bad person. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to do something as awful as to rape someone, and he said I don't have to worry about that stuff so it's fine.

I could tell he was trying to hold back a small chuckle "What's so funny?" I asked

"It's strange…" I looked at him questionably "I'm so comfortable when I'm with you" he let out a shy laugh. He slid closer to me and placed his hand on my furthest shoulder forcing me to lean close to him. "W-what are you doing, frog?" when I looked up, Francis was very close to my face…he's too close, dammit!

"Did you want to kiss me? Back at the hat shop?" He asked

"W-why would I want a perverted, french, git like you to k-kiss me?!" He's always getting me flustered over nothing, damn him!

I attempted to push way from him to give myself some space and some breathing room, "S-should we check on your mother?"

"Later, right now; I want to know why your blushing so intensely"

"Stupid git! It's because your embarrassing me in front of everyone" he only smiled

"Rich people are different from others, Arthur. They would rather focus on themselves then on what other people are doing around them"

I looked around; noticing that nobody really cared what we were doing, but that didn't really make me feel any better.

"Since nobody really cares, how would you feel if I gave you a french kiss right here?" He was teasing, it's so obvious. Why would he want to kiss me anyway? He just loves to mess with me, damn frog.

"As if you would even want to do that anyway, I'm probably not even your type" I huffed

my reply caught him by surprise, he let go of my shoulder then went into what I assumed was his thinking pose. I knew it, he won't do anything to me, I'm pretty sure he hates british men anyway.

"Actually, you would be my type…" He spoke "But those brows are defiantly something else" he poked his index finer at my eye brows as I furrowed them from his rude comment. I smacked him on the head just like I did this morning, and of course he was still a bit sore from it.

"Ouch! You're so mean, Arthur" He pouted. Despite the pain he felt, I couldn't hold in my laughter, even though he was a perverted git; he's fun to be around, so i don't really mind his bad habits or rude comments. He stared at me a bit confused, but he to started to laugh as well.

"Should we check up on your mother?" I asked as my laughing died down.

"Oui, may as well" He stood up and smiled as he reached out his hand to help me up.

"I'm not a girl, and I can get up by myself" I huffed.

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed?" He teased

I humphed as i took his hand pulling myself up from my seat, but he didn't let go of my hand. I glanced back up at him and he only smirked "You git! You tricked me! Let go!" He just laughed at my reaction as i tried to peel his hand off mine, but his grip only tightened. I attempted to shoot him a sharp glare through my pink-tinted face, but his smirk only turned into a grin and then he began to pull me toward the dress shop, refusing to let go.

It was great that Ms. Bonnefoy finally finished with her dress shopping…somewhat.

"Boys! thank goodness your back!" She seemed troubled. Francis finally let go of my hand, the air is colder than I thought it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She pointed to three mannequins with a beautiful dress on each, all three of the dresses looked incredibly expensive. I think she was hinting to us that she wants one of the three but she can't decide, before I could say anything, Francis walked up to the one on the left. "This one" He gently placed his hand on the shoulder of the mannequin making his decision final. I don't know why he picked that one, but I won't argue with his decision, he knows more about fashion then I do. She bought that dress and had measurements done to have it tailored, having a tailored dress done by the end of the week was a big job.

Everyone was tired at the end of the shopping, we got all the clothing we needed. I felt a bit unsettled for some reason, something was very wrong. As I gazed onto the distance as we drives through the city I saw smoke, my heart clutched in worry, the restaurant that my mother used to work at was in that direction. "Ms. Bonnefoy, can we stop by the restaurant again, please?" I asked politely but I couldn't hide the sad expression in my eyes.

"Sure we can!" she spoke louder than she should have as she noticed my sadness, but I didn't mind that. The limo turned and headed towards the restaurant.

When the limo stopped we all stepped outside, only to find the restaurant ablaze in a red inferno.


	6. Scars and Burns

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters that are involved in it.

Tied by fate chapter 6

Everyone stood in front of the inferno in shock, I quickly ran to Mrs. Rose who stood in front of her restaurant shocked. She spent her whole life in that restaurant and now it was all gone. I was concerned about Rick as well, where is he? "Mrs. Rose, where's Rick?" She tried her best to hold back her tears to answer my question. "He's inside, my family's recipe book was on the kitchen counter. I tried to stop him but he insisted, it has been too long already since he left…" She spoke.

Without even thinking I ran toward the blaze hoping to find him, I heard Francis calling to me, but I didn't have time to turn around, I had to find Rick. Thankfully the front part of the building was not on fire yet, but it was already incredibly hot and smoky inside. I tried my best to prevent myself from inhaling any fumes as I ran to the kitchen to find Rick on the floor; one of the heavy pillars fell on his leg.

"Arthur." He called out to me, I used all of my might to try and lift the pillar off his leg, but it was too heavy, just then Francis came in. "Francis, help me" I begged. Francis ran beside me and gripped the pillar, we lifted up the pillar and Rick managed to move his leg forward. Francis quickly grabbed his arm and hoisted it around his shoulder.

"Arthur, lets go!" He shouted over the crackling embers, I could hear the building falling apart above us as we spoke. I quickly grabbed the recipe book that fell on the floor and ran out with Francis. Francis made it out before I did so I didn't have to worry about him. I was almost at the door, but just then as I stepped down the wooden floor it collapsed underneath me. I tumbled down and winced as I felt sharp pieces of wood stab into my ankle, it was probably sprained too. I could feel the sharp pain go through my leg as I attempted to move it. It hurt too much, I could barely move, I felt nausea course through me as my body went into slight shock from the injury. As I lay on the floor I tried to think of the people who would save me, but I couldn't think of anyone who would even bother. The only person that came to mind was that bloody frog, but why would he want to do that anyway? I'm pretty sure he finds my annoying and unbearable.

Just then… Francis came back with a horrified expression as he gazed at me on the floor, my ankle was probably bleeding from the pieces of wood that pierced and/or scratched it. He ran to me and lifted me with ease as I clutched onto the book. He carried me out and just then, paramedics showed up, as well as the fire department and police.

The book was given to Mrs. Rose as I was sent to the hospital along with Rick. Ms. Bonnefoy insisted that Francis would go as well, just in case he had a bad case of smoke inhalation. Time flew as we were rushed to the hospital, I kept thinking about what would have happened if Francis hadn't saved me. As we were placed into the ambulance, the entire building collapsed. If Francis didn't come when he did, I would have died in there. I should thank him when I get the chance to, he'll probably make some irritating joke right after though.

I wasn't at the hospital for very long, they disinfected my ankle then put a cast on it. They said that the sprain would heal in a week, thankfully. When I existed the room with a crutch under my arm, Ms. Bonnefoy pulled me into a tight hug as tears streamed down her face; she apologized as much as she could before Francis gently pulled her away from me so that I could escape from her tight grip.

"How are you feeling Arthur?" He asked. I glanced at his sweet smile, and then unconsciously blushed. I felt slightly ashamed for thinking that this man was a bad person from the beginning; ever since I met him he never did anything bad to me, so maybe I can trust him? As he waited for my answer, I pulled him into a hug, hiding my face in his shirt. "Thank you" I didn't dare to look at his face; this was embarrassing enough as it was to just say those words to him. Just then, I felt warm hands surround me and pull me closer; I was so comfortable that I almost forgot that there were other people watching.

I pulled away and looked at him, but it was difficult trying to hide my coy expression, and much to my surprise, Francis didn't laugh at me, he continue to smile as he gazed heavily into my eyes. I didn't know why but it was getting a bit difficult to breathe as I lost myself in his deep blue orbs. I was snapped back into reality as a nurse fake-cleared her throat. I can't believe that I didn't cut our eye contact sooner, now I feel like a complete and total idiot.

Our driver came to us than Francis grabbed my crutch and handed it to him, and then he suddenly picked me up and carried me through the hospital like a bride.

"You bloody fool! Put me down!" I yelled, but he seemed to have ignored my words and only laughed as everyone made their way to the vehicle. Why does he always do things like this, it's incredibly embarrassing.

…

As we arrived back home, Francis carried me straight to my room, despite how much I absolutely refused it. I was far too tired to argue about it, this day was far too exhausting to me to handle. He closed the door behind him with his foot, then made his way into the room. My heart began to beat faster against my will as he gently placed me onto the bed. I was completely unaware of the intense blush that was on my face as he slid his slightly cold hand towards me, brushing against my cheek. He pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear as he brought his fingers back and gently held my chin in place as I gazed into his eyes; I couldn't read his expression.

"Francis?"

He leaned forward and captured my lips, I made a small noise in surprise; but I was not afraid like I thought I would be. He pulled back to allow me to breathe, then he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. I let out a high-pitched moan and unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck as his skillful tongue worked around mine.

"Arthur…" He pulled back and whispered into my ear, I let out a quiet moan as he licked along the side of my neck; I quickly covered my mouth with my hand attempting to stop making strange sounds.

Francis pulled back with a guilty expression as he gazed at me.

"I…I'm sorry, I really tried. I did just want to be brothers but…I can't help it, you're just so adorable"

As much as I hated it when he called me that, I could tell that this was serious...

"Francis…?" I still gazed at me with a saddened expression. "Can you tell me something?"

"I suppose so?"

"Why do you hate the English?" As expected, he was quite startled by the question.

"Well, I suppose that I may as well tell you now…" He sighed as he sat beside me with our backs against the headboard. "When I was younger; about 11 years old. One of my English teachers raped me on the last day of school. A while after that my father and little sister died in a car crash, after a year or so she re-married to an Englishman who was very abusive and I would often see her with bruises. Soon after their honeymoon he left to go drinking with his friends and never came back that night, next day we were told that he was murdered at the bar he went to" He glanced at me, than looked down. "I know that not every Englishman is like that but, I can't help but see it like that" I stared at him; I was surprised that he did have acceptable reasons. "So? How about you?"

"Huh?" I looked at him questionably.

"Why do you hate the French? It's time that you held your part of the bargain hmm?" He smiled.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous about this, I unconsciously began to tremble as the thoughts from back then came back to me and replayed in my head, than I began to cry.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

I quickly tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I won't ask"

"No, It's alright, it's the least that I could do, and you deserve to know what happened" My voice was shaky but, I tried me best to tell him what happened. "Around the time I entered the freshmen year [9th grade] in my high school, one of the sophomore [10th grade] had apparently taken an interest in me. I didn't really notice it at the time since I sent most of my time focusing on schoolwork. One day I had to work on an assignment that took a lot of time to finish, so I spent a long time in the library. It was late evening, and I decided to start packing and head home, that was when he approached me. I could tell that he was a Frenchman, but I didn't really pay any mind to it. Just then, he pinned me against my locker and mercilessly raped me. He whispered disgusting things into my ear, and everywhere he touched burned like fire. When he was done, he tossed a large sum of money at me and left. I thought he was done with me, but he kept coming back, he brought friends with him sometimes as well. This lasted for two years…until it finally stopped" I glanced back at Francis who gave me a shocked look.

"I-I had no idea"

"My father doesn't know either, he wouldn't care anyway though"

"But, how did it stop?" He asked

"When school was just about finished for the year, he tried to get in my pants again. I told him I couldn't take it anymore, but he got angry and began to tear off my clothes. Just then a senior [12th grade] witnessed what happened and informed the police, once he did the senior tried to pull him away from me. Then the sophomore was arrested, but released on bail, I haven't seen him since"

"Do you remember who saved you?" Francis questioned.

"Yeah; it was Rick, from the restaurant today. I owe a lot to him, he saved me"

"I see, but it's horrible, that guy should have stayed in jail for what he did to you," He pouted.

I smiled "I know, but there's nothing I can do about it"

The room became very quiet for a few minutes, but it didn't bother me.

"Thank you for listening to me" I finally spoke.

"…..Arthur?" he called softly

"What is it?"

"Can I hug you?" He asked. I giggled, causing him to give me a confused expression.

"After what you just did earlier, then now you ask?" His face took the shade of an embarrassing red.

"Ahh…I apologize… Umm did it feel good though?" He shyly glanced at me.

"Did what?"

"You know~" He hinted. As soon as I realized what he meant, my face colour turned into a deep shade of red.

"D-d-don't ask me such things!" I shouted at him.

He smirked as he leaned closer to me "Can I kiss you?" He asked teasingly

"Wh-what?! No!" I avoided his gaze as he shifted himself over me.

"Then tell me that, when looking at me" he spoke in a smooth and slightly deeper tone.

"D-don't ask me to do that" my heart began to beat harshly against my chest as he in leaned closer to me.

"Look at me Arthur" He gently took hold of my chin forcing me to look, but I closed my eyes shut, then he called my name again, softly. I opened my eyes slightly, only to find him giving me a gentle smile. "You're so adorable" he laughed as he claimed my lips once again, then pulled back.

"I'll wait for you to let me into your bed, Arthur" He winked at me causing me to stumble on my words for a reply.

"Y-YOU! No way! I never will," I hissed

"We'll see, mon cher~" He blew a kiss at me as he walked out the door leaving me in shock of what he had just proposed.

I placed my hands on my cheeks, which were cold in comparison to my face. I waited a while for the blush to fade down into my natural skin tone, than gazed at the door.

"Stupid git…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OMG college is total shit right now, I'm so sorry for the late update but I'm so very busy X(

i really should have been doing homework but i wanted to write this so much!

anyway i started writing the next chapter of "One Week Restraint" but this homework is piling up majorly so i had better get it done first.

PLEASE POST A COMMENT/REVIEW! I love to read them X3


	7. No use crying over spilled coffee

Tied by Fate 7

No use crying over spilled coffee

A few days passed by since the fire incident, my ankle started getting better. Despite my injury, it didn't stop Francis from bothering me, as usual. Everyone was working hard preparing for the sudden wedding celebration; Ms. Bonnefoy let Francis take charge of the food preparations. I can't do anything to help, although I wish I could; everyone looks like they are having so much fun. I may as well do something other then say in bed all day, despite what everyone was telling me to do.

I slid off my bed grabbing the crutch that was beside it, I slowly made my way to the balcony; a warm summer breeze blew as I opened the door. I gazed across the landscape of the yard admiring the well-done lawn work. The wind blew lightly onto my skin, relaxing me as I gently leaned forward resting my elbows on the railing. "Bonjour, Arthur!" I turned around and saw Francis walking towards me holding small basket.

"What's in that?" I asked.

"Oh, this is some fresh fruit from the garden, I thought that you would like some, I cut them up for you too"

"Y-yeah, thank you; cutting them up wasn't necessary though" I took a seat on the bed beside him as he showed me the fruit that he brought.

"Is everything going well?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we just finished making the design for the cake, it's going to be a large eight layer cake, I'm so excited to make it"

I stared at him in disbelief "Are you serious!?"

"Well there's going to be a lot of people you know" He smiled "Ah, but now onto more important things, can you dance?"

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

He giggled, "You have to learn to dance, especially at these events"

"There's no point, I still can't walk right now" I huffed.

"Very true, but still; can you?"

"…Not very well" I admitted.

"I suppose I will have to teach you before the wedding sometime" he smiled.

"If I must…" I gazed at the strawberry that I held in my hand, Francis took the strawberry out of my hand then held it up against my mouth.

"Open up~"

I turned my head away "I don't need anyone to feed me you stupid git, I can do it myself!"

"Aww come on~"

"No way"

"Pleeeeease~" he pouted.

I glared at him, but I sighed giving up fighting with him. He smiled then pressed the strawberry against my lips once again. I hesitantly opened my mouth allowing the strawberry to slide in. "How does it taste?" he purred.

I chewed and swallowed the strawberry then looked Francis who looked a bit too smug for my liking. "It tastes just fine if that's what you're asking."

"Can I have a taste?" He placed the fruit basket onto the bed, and then gently grabbed my chin. I opened my mouth to ask him to back off, but he slid his tongue inside my mouth before I could say anything. I let out a quite moan from the strange sensation.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away "What the hell?!"

"Arthur, when you blush like that it makes you so irresistible~" I looked up at him not realizing that my face was a deep shade of pink.

"S-shut up! If that's all that you came to do, then get out!"

"Aww so mean, Arthur~" he pouted, but then quickly smiled. "I have to go back into the kitchen, I still have to decide on some of the meal choices" He waved then quietly closed the door behind him.

It got lonely suddenly, not that I wish that the frog would come back or anything. I sighed as I walked over and sat down on a chair, I opened the drawer to my night table taking out some needle and thread for another piece of embroidery I was working on, handkerchiefs are fun to make. Francis liked the one that I gave him, he probably doesn't think that I notice, but I always see him carrying it around. It makes me happy to know that he likes it…not that it's important anyway, it's not like he's carrying it because I made it for him. It would be nice to make a handkerchief for Ms. Bonnefoy for her wedding; I think she would be happy.

…

After I spent a few hours with my embroidery, I grew tired of staying in my room for so long so I decided to go see what everyone was doing. I grabbed my crutch and slowly walked out the door, closing it behind me. I gazed down from the railings to look onto the main floor, everyone was scrambling to get things ready, they were practically tripping on each other's feet.

"Oh Arthur, good afternoon" A gentle voice spoke.

"Ms. Bonnefoy, good afternoon; how are you?"

"I'm so exhausted, I didn't think that it would be this much work"

"W-well, people spend long hours planning these things so…"

"How is your ankle, dear?" it seemed as though she ignored what I said earlier, not surprising.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before"

"That's wonderful! Oh, and do you want Lily to prepare the bath for you?"

"That would be lovely" I replied.

…

The warm bath felt perfect right now, although the bathtub was large enough as it was; I bet ten people could fit in it easily. Speaking of people, everyone is rushing to prepare for the wedding that is in three days. She could have at least waited a week, why would she have to get married so soon? As bazar as it was it, seemed plausible; knowing her.

I think I'm the only person that doesn't know what's going on. Since Francis is helping with the food preparation, it's obvious that he knows. My existence here seems a bit purposeless, I don't seem to fit into any of this.

I wish that I could help, but I know that I would just get in the way. I'm useless just like my father said I was.

I sighed as I stepped out of the bathtub and dried myself off, while being careful about not stepping onto my injured ankle. I dressed myself in a new set of clean clothes, and just as I walked out.

"Mr. Kirkland" Lily yelled in panic as she ran towards me across the room.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I must attend to Ms. Bonnefoy, there's an emergency " As much as I would love to run over and help as well, having a crutch is rather inconvenient for that.

"I'll come with you"

"Are you sure? You should really rest"

"I'm fine, let's go"

When I walked into the room a group of five young women ran to Lily and I in panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"The wedding dress…" As she paused I thought to myself 'Oh so it was the wedding dress, nothing to worry about'.

She continued, "It has a stain on it!" All the women were in horror as they gazed at the stain.

"Can I see?" I asked calmly. I walked over to Ms. Bonnefoy who held the dress close to her heart as tears streamed down her face, she lifted her head and showed her eyes that were filled with sorrow. "Can you tell me what happened Ms. Bonnefoy?"

"W-well, I laid the dress down on the table to see if there were any wrinkles. Thankfully there wasn't, so I left to see you for only a moment, then I was going to see how my son was doing with the food preparations… and when I returned, someone left this stain on my dress" As Ms. Bonnefoy finished her story another one of the girls spoke up "Only the four of us are allowed in the room since only we have the keys and only Ms. Bonnefoy was allowed in the room besides us" she exclaimed.

I slowly turned to face all the women "So who did it then?" I asked. The women all denied it, of course.

"Ms. Bonnefoy, what fabric is your dress made of?" I spoke.

"It's silk…"

"It there a washroom near here?"

"Y-yes" Lily answered.

"Lily, bring the dress into the bathroom. I'll get the stain out, it's best to get it out as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir"

"Oh Arthur, thank you so much!" Ms. Bonnefoy said as I made my way to the washroom.

When I finished getting out the stain, I returned to the room with Lily carrying the dress. I cleaned it so well that you would never know that there was a stain on it, but my hands how ached. "I will ask again, who did it? Wouldn't it be better to confess instead of get found out?" The maids all looked at each other and then finally one spoke up.

"I'm so sorry" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Ms. Bonnefoy sighed and placed both of her hands on the tearful maids shoulders. "Thank you" She said softly. "Everyone I would like to have a talk with her in private, and Arthur, thank you for helping with the dress"

"No problem…" I replied as everyone else made their way out the door. As the door closed I noticed Francis walk by, "Oh Arthur, were you looking at Mama's dress?"

"Somewhat… I got a stain out of it, apparently a maid spilled coffee"

"Oh my, is the stain all gone?"

"Yes, I managed to get it all out. My hands ache though, there was a lot of material and it was really thick. Ms. How much is this dress worth anyway?"

"It's quite expensive, it's about 61,523.30 £ ($100,000)"

I coughed and turned slightly pale, that dress was more expensive then I thought.

"Arthur…" Francis spoke.

"What's wrong?"

He gently took hold of my hand then lifted it towards his lips, then kissed it. My cheeks quickly took a deep shade of pink as I quickly puled my hand back. "D-don't do something like that so suddenly" He laughed quietly then apologized.

I finally arrived at my room; I gently sat on the bed letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Do you need anything Arthur?"

I was quiet for a moment "Well, sort of" I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took a seat beside me.

"…Do you think that I'm useless?" I asked.

"Of course not Arthur, what makes you think that?"

"Well…it's just that everyone works so hard and I can't do anything to help them, I feel as though I'm just in the way"

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur, your doing everything you can to help people here. No one here would even think that you were useless"

"I know but…" I clenched my hands together on my lap, and glanced out the window hoping to form words together to get him to understand. "I just can't do anything, the way I am right now"

Francis became quiet, but then he spoke to me ever so softly "I'm a little jealous of you to be honest" He gently took my hand "Even though people tell me that I'm a wonderful cook, I'm still amazed… " He placed my hand against his cheek and gazed deeply into my eyes. "…Amazed that these small hands can make something so simple, look so beautiful" he said as he pulled out the handkerchief that I made him.

I quickly dropped eye contact as my cheeks took a rosy color "It's not that amazing" I said quietly.

"To me it is, I could never make something like this even if I tried" I didn't reply, I still tried to fight the blush that wouldn't leave me.

"Arthur, I've been thinking… do you remember what I said to you a few days ago?"

…

_"I…I'm sorry, I really tried. I did just want to be brothers, but…I can't help it, you're just so adorable"_

…

As I remembered I nervously looked up as he gently but firmly gripped my hand "…I remember…"

"Well...I'm not entirely certain since this never really happened to me before, and it happened so fast as well, but…" He paused and gave my a very worrisome and nervous expression "I think that I have fallen in love with you, Arthur"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Author Comments:

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! College was taking all of my time away from me!

I finally finished writing the story 3 days ago then i deleted half of it because it sucked. I was planning on having a fun little mystery side to the story, but it ended in disaster! Therefore i got rid of the mystery part, and now it's much better XD

PS. i hope you guys don't mind the confession happening too soon D:

this is more of a story about the trials of love rather then the falling in love, and i have many chapters left to go XDDDD

I hope you guys don't mind the cheesiness, I'm still an Author in training. of course all of this is for fun too XD

it's been so long since i wrote that i forgot how fun and fulfilling it was. unfortunately i have to go back to college! and i HAVE EVEN MORE CLASSES

but hopefully i can update as soon as i can. X3 OMG i can't wait to write the wedding party chapter, but i have a chapter before that to write, i may connect them too... who knows XD anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Please Comment/Review i would love to hear what you guys think, unless its negative =3=


	8. A Coward's Way Out

Tied by Fate 8

A Coward's Way Out

_"I think that I have fallen in love with you, Arthur"_

After he said, that he left. Those words echoed in my head over and over, I haven't been able to get a good sleep since, and before I knew it; it was the last day before the wedding.

Everyone was scrambling to get things finished up, getting the house decorated, adding all the final touches on the dresses and tuxedoes. Francis finished the food planning and they're almost done with the baking. Someone else is dealing with the icing and decorations for the cake. Ms. Bonnefoy's dress is perfectly fine and thankfully the maid that spilled the coffee wasn't fired.

As for myself, my ankle doesn't hurt that much anymore, so I'm able to walk on it now. I would still want to use the crutch just to make sure that it was fully healed though, but I'm sick of using it.

I stood from my bed and got dressed in my usual: trousers, white shirt, sweater-vest and tie. I heard a knock at the door, I asked her to come in thinking that it was Lily, but it was another maid instead.

"A message from Mr. Bonnefoy, sir. He will be seeing you in the ball room this evening for some dance lessons."

"Alright, thank you" I answered. She bowed and left, closing the door gently behind her.

That reminds me, how do I feel about Francis? I sat on the bed and began to think about it. Well, when I'm around him a bit uneasy, I suppose, and I kind of get butterflies in my stomach when he smiles at me, I think. I lowered my head in shame for not being able to get a clear answer. How am I supposed to know what love is, I've never experienced it before, and why does it have to be with a man as well? I should fall in love with a woman, or something like that. I shook my head and stood up, I walked towards my needlework and continued where I stopped yesterday.

A few minutes later, I finally finished my handkerchief for Ms. Bonnefoy. As I stood, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in"

Lily walked in with my breakfast and placed everything on the table. "Sorry I'm late, everyone is so busy right now" she apologized.

"I imagine so" I laughed "Is everything going well so far?"

"Yes, everything is almost done being decorated and all the food is almost prepared. Ms. Bonnefoy is so nervous, she's been drinking tea since four in the morning" she giggled. "Oh but…I think there's something wrong with Francis"

"Is there?" I asked nervously.

"He seems really stressed and I don't think it has anything to do with the wedding, well at least I don't think so…"

I trembled slightly "I see"

"You know, usually when something is wrong Francis will tell everyone what's going on, that's just the kind of person that he is, but…" she paused " I'm worried, as well as everyone else, he won't say what's wrong." She sighed "Francis may seem very bold with his words and actions, but he's a coward, he fell in love with one girl, and he was so afraid of her rejecting him that he dumped her." She sighed, "Oh I'm sorry, I said some unnecessary things, I apologize"

"It's alright, I'll talk with him later and see if he can tell me" I smiled.

Lily told me that she had other things to attend to, so she would pick up the dishes sometime later. I sat in the chair staring at the wonderful food before me only to be sick to my stomach. I'm too worried about Francis to eat after what she said to me, I should think really carefully about this. How could someone fall in love so quickly, and how do I really feel about him? I couldn't bear to eat right now, I stood from my seat and left to take a cold shower and calm myself down as well as think. The cold water felt nice on my slightly feverish skin as it dripped down my body.

Usually when people are in love they want to touch each other, so if Francis were to touch me, would I like it? I exhaled and closed my eyes, I imagined Francis standing behind me, smoothly wrapping his arms around my waist as I felt his breath against my neck. He lightly kissed my shoulder as one of his hands slowly slid up to my chest while the other went lower and lightly stroked my member. My breathing became heavy as my heartbeat quickened while he slid his fingers over one of my nipples. Using his tongue, he licked across my shoulder and up my neck causing my to moan.

My eyes shot open as I shook myself out of my strange imagination. What the bloody hell was I doing, and why am I hard!? I turned off the shower and quickly dried myself off, and got dressed then laid down on the bed.

"There must be something wrong with me…" I said to myself. Even though it was my own imagination, where ever he touched was still hot. Wait a minute, does that mean that I'm sexually attracted him? Great now I'm even more confused, I'll go walk around. I finished Ms. Bonnefoy's handkerchief so I may as well give it to her.

I stood up feeling slightly dizzy, but I shook it off and walked out of my room shutting the door behind me. I tried my best not to laugh at everyone scurrying around nearly tripping on their own feet. I don't think I have ever been in Ms. Bonnefoy's room; I stopped in front of her door and knocked. I heard a quiet "Come in", so I let myself into her room. I walked into her room slowly while being amazed that everything in her room must have cost thousands. "Oh hello Arthur! Your walking normally again, that's wonderful!"

"Ah, yes it is" I nervously walked up to her and handed her the handkerchief that I had made. "You don't have to keep it if you don't want it, but I thought that it would go well with your wedding dress, that's all" This was more embarrassing then I thought it was.

She stood up and gave me a very tight hug "Arthur, that's so sweet! Thank you so much" she took the handkerchief and gently folded it and placed it on her dresser.

"Umm…Ms. Bonnefoy?" My voice shook slightly.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Well…how do you know if you're in love with someone?" I asked quietly

"Hmm, well it's different for everyone, but for me…when I'm with someone I love, at first my heart will beat really fast when I'm looking at him, and when he looks into my eyes my heart beats are like lightning causing my body to shake. Then when he kisses me, I'm swept away by him completely, and I feel as though it's just him, myself and no one else in the world when we dance together" she explained.

"Hmm… I see, thank you very much" I quietly closed the door and made my way back to my room. As I opened the door to my room, I noticed that Francis was inside.

"Francis, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Arthur, I was waiting for you. Lily said that you didn't eat your breakfast so she was worried."

"I wasn't hungry for some reason"

"I see" Francis sighed "By the way, there is a bit of a decoration mishap in the ball room, so I wont be able to help you practice in there, so we will be doing it in here"

"W-what, right now?!" I backed up slightly.

"Of course" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, then quickly wrapped his arm around my waist. "I hope you're ready~" He winked.

An embarrassingly red blush spread across my face, as my body was pressed closer to his. "Why can't I just skip the dancing?" I spoke quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous, every gentleman must know how to dance" he smiled. "Let's start on the left foot now, ok?"

I nodded and nervously followed along "Why do you have to lead?"

He chuckled "Because I'm taller, and you will be dancing with me tomorrow. It's also better for me to lead so that I could teach you better"

"W-what, In front of a bunch of people?!"

"Of course" he smiled

"I refuse," I said bluntly

"How mean" he laughed. "It's fine, place your free hand on my shoulder"

"Stupid git" I mumbled as I did what I was told.

Francis started; he quietly began counting 1-2-3 after each step. "You're doing pretty good, but your supposed to look at your partner while dancing" he chuckled.

"As if I could do that, you git," I continued refusing to give him eye contact. My heart began beating faster for some reason; it was getting hard to breath.

"If you don't, I will do something really embarrassing" he smirked.

I huffed in refusal, than suddenly I was dipped backwards, I shut my eyes and wrapped both my arms around his neck, holding onto the back of his shirt. When I opened my eyes again I was staring into deep blue orbs that were staring back. My heart felt like it was going to explode, I can't breath, and I feel so hot. We stood still for a few seconds, which felt like hours. Francis's expression before was cheerful, and it now changed to something I couldn't quite read, an expression of longing, lust? Or was it love?

"…Arthur" He spoke so quietly.

The ocean blue eyes were moving in closer, I unconsciously loosened my grip from his shirt as I began to lose myself. I began to close my eyes as I could feel his lips begin to press against mine.

A knock was heard from the door snapping us out of our current moods. I quickly placed my hands on Francis's shoulders lightly pushing him away. "Who is it?" I asked.

"I apologize if I am interrupting anything, Sirs" Lily spoke. "I brought the snacks that you asked for Mr. Bonnefoy"

"Ahh right, thank you" he smiled

"Umm Mr. Kirkland, are you alright?" She asked concernedly

"I-I'm alright" as I said that my vision began to blur for a moment as I began feeling dizzy again.

"Arthur, are you feeling ok?" Francis moved a hand up to my forehead "Arthur, you're hot!"

Lily ran over putting her hand on my forehead as well "I'll get some water and medicine, Francis you have to undress him or he'll overheat" With that said, she ran out the door.

I coughed nervously "I can undress myself" I told him as I walked toward the bed.

As I took another step I lost my strength and collapsed, but Francis caught be before I hit the floor. "Don't be ridiculous, you can't even walk" He picked me up and placed me onto the bed. As he climbed onto the bed, he looked at me with a nervous look and then I realized what kind of a situation I was in. "Umm, Arthur" his voice shook.

I let out a shaky sigh "It's fine, just hurry up" As he took off my sweater vest and began to undo my tie I felt so hot. "I think I'm going to pass out"

"Please relax, Lily will be back soon." He began slowly undoing the buttons on my white shirt. As much as I wanted to stop him from doing that, I didn't have the strength. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, hoping that he would be done soon. "I'm sorry, Arthur"

"Sorry for what" I asked.

"I should have noticed that you were sick before we started dancing"

"Don't be ridiculous, even I didn't notice the signs"

"Umm about yesterday…" he began "Can I have your answer now?"

"U-uum…well…I…" my voice began to shake.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Arthur, I'll be alright with the relationship that we had before, I don't want to cause you any trouble"

"Huh?" I replied quietly

"I'm sorry for being selfish." He slid off the bed "I hope you feel better by tomorrow" The door opened and Lily came inside with water, and medicine then Francis quickly walked out.

I lay there is confusion, it happened way too fast for me too keep up. I recalled what Lily told me earlier "_He fell in love with one girl, and he was so afraid of her rejecting him that he dumped her" _

_He took the coward's way out, _I thought to myself. I felt a cold cloth over my forehead then Lily turned her back to prepare the medicine.

_I was going to tell you that I loved you, stupid git._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Comments:

I apologize for the grammar mistakes if i end up making any! I still have to fix the grammar in chapter 7 XD

sorry i re-read it and i didn't notice anything. so i'll look at it again and fix it when i have time. I'm not very good at grammar, sorry XD

anyway, climax chapter next! im so excited, its gonna be magical and romantic! X3

and i plan on introducing the M rated sexyness next so, BOOYAH! XD

and i apologize if i dont write much, the next chapter will be long, i promise! unfortunately that also means that it's gonna take a long time to write XD damn it.

i got college homework today too, so i'll watch out for the homework pile up. As much as i would love to set my writing as top priority, homework is more important XD

PS. after this story im gonna write a USUK, but that wont be for a long while because this series is quite long XD


	9. Dancing

Before you start reading i want to apologize so bad ;3; i really wanted to carry on this story but i really can do it. It's completely unorganized and this was the first story i have written that was this long. I'm still an author in training so i don't know the first steps into writing a story, but i know now that planning is EXTREMELY important XD  
so i apologize again, but yeah im gonna plan my stories before i start next time. and i have a fear or re-reading what i wrote XD This story is actually much longer but I'll finish it right here.

so forgive me ;3; i'll do better next time, i promise! and yeah... i only know french words mostly so sorry for the lack of English slang XD

i apologize again

I plan on doing a school romance one next time which is more my league, and im gonna plan the whole story before i start writing this time =3=

sorry again, but hey, theres yaoi in this chapter yay lol

* * *

Tied by Fate 9

Dancing

After a long week of hard work and planning it was finally the day of my mother's wedding. Normally I would be happy that my mama found love again, but I'm more concerned about what I said last night…

_"You don't have to if you don't want to Arthur, I'll be alright with the relationship that we had before, I don't want to cause you any trouble"_

I panicked, but I really wanted to know his answer. Oh I wanted to touch him so much though, his skin was so soft, his cheeks were so red, and his eyes seemed to gleam; I've never been turned on so fast, I hope he didn't notice. I shook my head to rid of my perverted thoughts, as I got dressed and ready, that image of him still remained in my mind. I hope Arthur is feeling better; I wouldn't want him to be sick during the ceremony. Mama must have been up all night; I hope she's well.

Lily knocked on the door and let herself in "Breakfast, sir"

"Lily, you're supposed to knock!" I smiled

"I'm sure that you wouldn't be bothered if I saw you in the nude sir"

"Of course not, some people travel far and wide to gaze upon my beauty~"

"Well sir, your 'beauty' won't make up for what happened to Arthur last night"

I felt like hitting my head against a wall "You heard that?" I spoke quietly.

"If Ms. Bonnefoy hears about this, she won't be happy" She gave me a worried expression.

"She won't find out, I'll make sure of it"

"…Francis, you haven't been doing well this week at all"

I smiled " Calling me so formally…" I paused "Arthur is…more delicate then most people, I don't want to hurt him"

"You're wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"I think Arthur is the strongest out of all of us, and I think he has also noticed how you have been acting… you haven't been yourself lately. Everyone is worried about you, you haven't been this stressed out in a long time."

"I'm alright"

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone wants you to go back to your old self"

"My old self?"

"Yes, a pervert that loves to cook"

I chuckled "I suppose I could do my best"

"If Arthur doesn't like you for who you are, then don't bother worrying about him: your better off looking for someone else" she smiled.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, now hurry up and eat, Ms. Bonnefoy is going to be stressed to the max" she bowed and left.

"She really knows how to cheer me up," I said to myself. I quickly finished breakfast and put on a tuxedo that my mama bought during that horrid shopping experience…well I wasn't too terrible, since Arthur was there… I haven't called him cute in a while; No not cute, beautiful is a better word for him. He got mad at me a lot too; I guess he doesn't really mind it after all if I act as myself, and teasing him was fun too. I finished putting it on and I thought I looked marvelous, as usual. I walked toward the lobby and right at the stairs I met Arthur who was also in his tuxedo. "Well don't you look handsome~" I winked. I he quickly faced away from me and mumbled something along the lines of 'bloody frog'. I want to hold him so much, but I'll hold back for now. "Are you ready? It's going to be a long day"

"I'm alright, I'm not feeling ill right now" He smiled "Umm about last night…I-"

A maid came in through the front door " Sirs, the limo is ready"

"N-never mind" he said

I pouted from disappointment as I walked with him to the limo. The drive was short since the church wasn't that far away. It seemed as though the size of the church didn't faze Arthur too much. The limo dropped us off and we made our way to the church entrance. As soon as we entered both of us looked at the ceiling gazing at a very beautiful and large crystal chandelier. "That looks expensive" Arthur commented "I don't even want to know how much money this wedding has cost."

I smiled and nodded as we were guided to the back rooms where my mama was.

When we walked in, she looked beautiful. She wore a lovely silk mermaid style dress with a red ribbon going across her waist that showed off her slim figure, and had a gorgeous rose in her hair. "Mama, you look so beautiful!"

As she turned around, her eyes were gleaming; she walked towards us hugging us both. It's easy enough to tell that she is very excited about this. "Arthur, your father wants to see you in the next room over"

"…Right" he said quietly. He walked to the other room and closed the door; this reaction did cause me to worry.

"Are you and Arthur getting along well?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just want this marriage to work out, I want you to be happy too"

"Thank you mama, but I'm alright. Don't worry about me, this is your special day, so focus on having a good time"

"You're such a good boy, thank you"

Everything seemed to fly by as I gave my mother away again to another man. It all happened so fast and before I knew it, it was the Wedding Social at my home. I knew that my mama always had a strange liking towards Victorian Style Clothing, and these costumes that she bought during her shopping trip look more then good enough for the part. I'm so glad that the ballroom we have is large enough for celebrations like this. I walked out of my room into the lobby; I saw all of our guests wearing lovely Victorian attire. I wasn't interested in them right now, I wanted to see Arthur, and so I walked by the lobby and knocked on Arthur's door. I didn't hear him welcome me in, so I let myself in and then my heart skipped a beat. He looked absolutely gorgeous in that long red coat and ruffled white shirt. "I didn't ask for you to come in" he glared lightly.

"You look wonderful" I complimented

"Hardly, this hat looks stupid!" He said as turned away to face the mirror to fix the position of the hat.

"I think it looks fine, it goes very well with the outfit," I said as I stood behind him fiddling with the feathers on his hat.

I noticed that he looked to the side to avoid eye contact through the reflection. I smiled and smoothly wrapped my arms around his small shoulders "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, just let me be like this for a short while" I hugged him a bit tighter. In felt him gently placing his hand over one of mine, and we stayed like that for a few minutes. He feels so warm, and my heart is beating so fast, I wish I could stay like this forever.

"Francis, your mother is probably looking for us"

I snapped out of my imaginary world "Right, of course" I backed away from Arthur to notice that he had a very light but noticeable blush on his cheeks.

"Lets go then" He walked past me quickly towards the door

I chuckled quietly to myself as I followed him toward the ballroom.

Two maids greeted us as we both walked through the door. A large chandelier much like the one in the church and a few candles on the tables lit the room. In the corner of the room there was a large stage with an orchestra playing while everyone sat in their seats and mingled with one another in their classy Victorian clothing. I noticed a few glances in our direction as I walked with Arthur to our table. My mama and her new husband shared a long table to themselves on a higher up section of the floor, which was only slightly separating themselves from their guests. As we sat down I examined the lovely work done on the table. A lovely vase with a dozen roses decorated the center of the table; the white silk tablecloth went beautifully with the silk red napkins along with the silverware. The music went quiet and than my mother stood up holding a microphone "Ladies and gentleman, family and friends. I thank you with all my heart for joining me in celebration of this wonderful day, it means so much to me. The head chef and kitchen staff as well as my only son, Francis, made all of food. Please enjoy."

Everyone clapped and the music started again with the waiters coming out with the prepared foods. "You helped to prepare all that food?" Arthur asked.

"Well no, the hot beverages were made today, but the other food items were made by me the day before. I can't work in the kitchen during my mama's special day you know. The food also took a long time to make my arms still hurt from making all those different kinds of bread, but it was really fun"

"You really love to cook," he said with a smile as he turned his attention to his glass of water.

"Yes, I really do" _But I love you so much more…you have no idea how much._

Dinner went by quickly, and as expected, the food was delicious. A few moments later, many couples walked towards the center of the room and began to dance. While everyone was dancing I pointed out to Arthur some of my relatives. "Arthur, did any of your family members come?" I asked

"No, my father's side is too busy managing their companies and my mothers side… well I'm not seeing them anymore, I haven't seen them for a long time"

"I see, sorry for bringing that up"

"It's alright"

Just after that, one of my many cousins walked up to Arthur.

"Hello, may I dance with you" She asked

He smiled "certainly" He stood from his chair and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. As they walked she turned her head to face me and gave me a devilish smirk.

I refuse to accept the fact that I'm envious of that she-devil, I continued sitting alone, staring at Arthur, who seemed to be having fun, I want to dance with him too. Which reminds me, when we both danced together yesterday, I never had so much fun. His expressions are so amusing and his eyes seem to shine whenever he's embarrassed, and how could I not try to kiss him after showing me such an arousing face. I shook myself out of my thoughts and decided to walk around the room, about three songs passed since Arthur joined hands with that witch. I glanced over the crowd to look at them; I over heard her saying that she was going to get a drink and left Arthur for only a moment. I took it as an opportunity and quickly walked towards him and grabbed his arm "Follow me".

"W-what? H-hey let go!" He said as I dragged him to a balcony, with the doors hidden behind large red curtains. The balcony was a nice large size with a nice soft, black leather bench on the side. I stopped in the center of the balcony and let go of his arm "What the bloody hell are you doing? It's rude to leave a lady like that all of the sudden" He was about to walk away, but then I wrapped my arms around him preventing him from leaving. "Francis your acting like a child, let go!"

"I WON'T!" I shouted

"Francis…"

"I want you to have fun and be happy, but when your having fun with anyone other than me I feel unbearably jealous. I want to be the only person that can make you happy, make you cry tears of joy, give you pleasure" I slowly released him. "I love you so much, but if you want to leave me then it's alright. We can go back to how it used to be" I turned around and waited for him to leave through the door, while trying to hold back tears.

Then I felt frail, but firm arms wrap around me "At first I thought you were just a perverted git, now you're just a poetic fool" His hold tightened slightly "I love you too"

I immediately turned around "Really?! Truly?!" I grabbed hold of his shoulders.

He began to laugh, "You look like you're about to cry" I turned around and rubbed away the tears forming in my eyes but they wouldn't stop flowing out. "You are crying"

I turned around to say something, but then I realized that he was crying too "Why are you crying?" I smiled

"As if I'm crying you git!" he turned to the side to wipe them away. I placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to me then I pulled him close. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

"I want to be like this for a minute, please" I spoke quietly.

We both stood there holding each other close until our tears went away. I still wanted to hold him longer though. "Want to sit down for a while?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied as we both sat down on the leather bench. We gazed at the moon; the light emanating from it gave Arthur's eyes a mysterious color. "Arthur, can I kiss you" I leaned towards him.

"What the hell kind of a question is that, idiot"

I chuckled "I'll take that as a yes, coming from you" I said as I wrapped an arm around his waist. He wore a shy expression while trying to hide it with anger, so adorable. "I love you," I repeated

"Shut it already, you've said that plenty of times" Even though he said that, I noticed his face was turning color to a deep shade of red.

"And I will never get tired of saying it" I smiled staring into his beautiful emerald orbs. A man in the dancehall announced that this would be the last song for the night. Arthur and I got up peaked inside; everyone inside got together with their partners and other loved ones and cleared the area for my mother and her husband to dance. Of course usually the married couple dances first, but my mother wanted to dance last for some reason, but no matter. I pulled at the curtain from the inside of the dance hall to hide us.

"Francis, you're not going to watch your mother dance?"

"No, my mother has danced at in her weddings plenty of times, and I'm glad that she found love again, but right now I want this to be a moment about us" I lead Arthur to the center of the balcony again. I kneeled down and gently took his hand "Will you dance with me Arthur?"

He was slightly startled by the question and he tried his best to fight the rising blush on his face. I could feel his heart beat though his hand, it was beating so fast. "Git, how could I say no,"

I smiled "Merci" The music could be heard clearly from where we stood. We both held hands; he placed his other hand on my shoulder while I placed mine around his waist. Our feet moved to the music, and we never lost eye contact once. "You're dancing away with my heart, mon cher"

"What a cheesy thing to say"

I laughed "Sorry, I just wanted to say it" As the song came to an end, I dipped him low, and he wrapped his arms around me just like he did in his room yesterday. "I hope we don't get interrupted again"

He slid his hands down and cupped my face "Then hurry up" his voice sounded a bit strained, probably from the embarrassment.

"Yes, Captain" I winked.

"Hmph!"

I laughed as I pulled him up, I wrapped both my arms around him then I finally kissed him. It didn't last long unfortunately; I didn't know how far I was supposed to go.

"You can do better then that" He said

I smirked "Yes I can, but can you handle it?"

"Of course I can, git"

"Very well then~" I lifted his chin and kissed him again, as we pulled back for air I immediately kissed him again, sliding my tongue inside. He let out a surprised sound as he tightly gripped my shoulders. I used my tongue to feel all around his mouth then swirl it around his wet muscle. It took Arthur some time, but then he began to fight back, as our tongues battled for dominance, but I quickly won. We pulled back for air again; as I was breathing we gazed into each other's eyes. Arthur's lips were wet from the kissing; his cheeks carried a heavy blush and his eyes shined beautifully in the moonlight.

At that moment a large light lit the sky in a lovely red "Your mother prepared a fireworks show too?"

"Apparently she did" I smiled. Arthur and I held hands and walked passed the people began to walk onto the balcony to watch the fireworks show. We walked down the halls then past the lobby to the front of his room door.

"Now what?" he asked quietly

"Arthur, I want to make love to you."

He gripped my hand tightly "Uhh B-but I…"

"I won't until your ready though, but I want you to know something. I don't think I have ever loved someone this much in my life, so I want you to feel the same, alright" As I began to walk away, Arthur's grip didn't loosen. I stopped and turned to face him. His face was so red and he was holding onto my hand tighter then necessary. His eyes were tightly shut, but once he opened them he showed me a face that no human would resist.

"I want you, Francis"

I used all of my effort to keep my composure "A-Alright"

We walked into the room and closed the door, quickly locking it afterwards. We both hung up and put away our coats, shoes and hats in the closet, and then stood beside the bed. Arthur crawled onto the bed and lay down, and I soon followed him. I crawled over him and gazed down looking at his nervous expression. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure, but if I find out that you're just playing with me, I'll castrate you"

I smiled "Please do so if I ever do something like that, because I would have lost my mind" I bent down and kissed him gently while I opened up the ruffled shirt revealing his rose colored nipples. He clutched the edges of his pillow as I licked and sucked them, I could hear his quiet moans and his breathing becoming heavy. I slid my hand to his waist caressing the soft skin as I licked along his neck.

"F-Francis…"

"What is it?"

"It…kind of hurts down there" He looked away attempting to hide his face from me.

"Sure, I'll help you with that" I winked. I undid his belt and pant zipper; I took them off Arthur and threw it onto the floor, leaving him with only his boxers. I took off the boxers revealing his impressively hard erection "When did this start?" I teased as I threw his boxers in the pile with the pants.

"Right after you kissed me, now hurry up you pervert!"

I chuckled then scanned over what was in front of me, his white ruffled shirt was the only article of clothing on him, perfectly decorating his shoulders and arms in the smooth fabric. His gaze revealed his impatience as his member stood tall in between his legs. "You're so beautiful"

"I'm not, quit saying such things"

"But it's true, and by the way, you have the most gorgeous pair of legs I have ever seen" I grinned.

"I do not you perverted frog!" I could feel the heat from his face intensifying. "...and you still have too much clothes on" he mumbled.

"Oh do I now? I'll have to take care of that" I stood on my knees and gave my lover a bit of a show. I unbuttoned my shirt and slid off my pants throwing both articles of clothing into the floor leaving me with just my boxers. I glanced at Arthur who was defiantly staring at my body, silently admiring it. "Do you want me to take care of this now?" I pointed to his erection. He nodded; I smiled and licked along the length making him moan out as he quickly grasped the sheets below him. I swirled my tongue around the tip then took his member into my mouth. I felt a hand grip my hair tightly; I looked up to see that his other hand was over his mouth muffling his sounds. I pulled away and took his hand in mine "I want to hear you, mon amour"

I felt the hand that was once gripped onto my hair slide down onto my cheek, I gazed into my lovers gorgeous emerald eyes and sighed "You have no idea how beautiful you are, Arthur" I closed the gap between us with a kiss. I slid my hand up his thigh to his member, lightly stroking it. He moaned into the kiss then pulled back for air, I nipped at the skin on his neck, and then lightly bit down on his collarbone causing him to shiver. I began to stroke the hardened member faster causing Arthur to come onto my hand. "That was fast" I chuckled.

"Shut it beard face, it's been a while" He said while catching his breath.

I slid off the bed and walked over to the closet searching for something in my jacket pocket. I found what I was looking for and crawled back onto Arthur.

"You were confident enough to put lube in your pocket?" He asked with an un-amused expression.

"Well I wasn't too confident, but even if there was a slight chance I would still like to be prepared"

"I suppose so" He tensed slightly

I cleared my throat "Umm Arthur, I need you to…"

He nodded nervously and slowly spread his legs, not being able to look at me from the embarrassment.

I felt my cock throb painfully, but I ignored it for the time being. I poured the substance onto my fingers allowing it to warm a bit before preparing my beloved. "I'm going to start now" He nodded trying to keep his composure as I slid the first finger inside and he tensed up immediately. "Try and relax, Arthur"

"Sorry, just keep going, I'm fine" He clutched the sheets.

"Alright…" I slowly moved my finger in and out of him and I noticed him begin to relax so I slowly added another. It escalated to three fingers and Arthur began to move himself down onto them, while doing so I began to look for that bundle of nerves. Once I struck a certain place, I heard a loud moan and felt his body relax immediately.

"Hurry up dammit"

"Right, right sorry" I slid off my boxers and I let out a relieved sigh, finally freeing my erection from it's clothed prison. I slicked it with lube and lifted Arthur's legs into my shoulders. "Arthur, I'll start slow ok?" I smiled.

"O-okay"

I slowly began to press inside, I felt the smooth walls constrict around me as I pressed myself in farther and farther. Eventually I was all the way in, and Arthur moaned and whimpered as he covered his eyes with his forearm. "Arthur…Are you alright?" I shivered slightly from the incredible warmth.

"I'm alright, just move"

"No Arthur, I won't move until I know you're alright, so please look at me"

He took a few breaths; I slowly slid his arm away from his eyes revealing their intense glow. "Please move, Francis"

Without even thinking, I pulled back and pushed in again making Arthur gasp as he suddenly threw his arms around me. The rhythm was slow and sweet, Arthur asked me to go faster turning it into a rough and passionate dance. Gasps, heavy breathing and loud moans filled the room. Arthur came again onto both of our stomachs and I finished shortly after, shooting my hot seed inside my love.

After a minute or two of rest I spoke "Arthur, that was incredible"

He huffed "You're responsible for taking care of me if my arse hurts too much for me to walk"

"Of course" I held his hand watched him as he slowly drifted to sleep. I cleaned him up as well as myself; we were still going to have to have a shower in the morning, but until then I held my love in my arms and fell asleep.

* * *

the end

unfortunately, I even made a cover for the story too and it looks great. i wish the story turned out better... but hey, everyone makes mistakes. maybe i'll re-write this story some other time.

sorry again, but hey, happy endings either way


End file.
